Demons and their secrets
by Umineko-san
Summary: After a tragedy involving a demon accused of assassinating a human, all demons were forced to hide, or be killed. Now a human is working in a Company run by demons. But does she know?
1. Hello

**This is NOT a KagxSess but fanfiction wont let me change the settings. They have their moments though.**

**Disclaimer: **Do I own Inuyasha? Wait, let me ask Rumiko Takahashi first. (Author walks out of the room and comes back bruised) Didn't think so.

**Chapter I **

WAAAAIT!!! STOP THE DAMN BUS!!!!

Once again, Mikomi was going to miss the bus and be late for work.

"STOP YOU f$¿&# BASTARD!!!"

The bus stopped and the bus driver glared at Mikomi who was holding her stomach and breathing hard.

"Thank..._pant_ …you!"

She climbed up into the bus and shoved some change into the bus driver's hand.

Mikomi looked around for a seat and then realized why the driver didn't want to stop for her. The bus was _jam-packed_.But then her eye caught sight of an empty seat, Mikomi wondered why everyone was standing up when there was an empty seat right under their noses. She shrugged and pushed her way over, accidentally knocking an old man with a walking stick head first. Mikomi saw that there was some one next to her to- be seat, looking out of the window. She hesitated. Is that why no-one wanted to sit there? What was wrong with that guy? He looked perfectly normal, apart from the long sliver hair and claws he was fine.

Mikomi noticed that she was still standing there staring at the man. 'what should I do? I NEED to sit down!' After a few minutes of arguing with herself, she made up her mind.

"Ahem…er…is this sit taken?"

The young man looked at her boredly. Mikomi couldn't help flinching when she looked into his eyes, they were quite beautiful, they were an unusual amber color, she'd never seen anything like it, but they were hard and so cold.

"Do you see anyone there?" He answered flatly. Mikomi took this as a sign that she could sit down. He turned to look out the window again.

oO0

He noticed that she had just shivered; he was quite pleased to see her reaction when he looked at her for the first time. That should show her that I am not one to mess with. Though she was easy on the eyes. She had long shiny black hair, white creamy skin and grey eyes which were full of fire. Sesshoumaru mentally slapped himself and forced himself to look back out the window. What reason could you possibly have to make me go through all this, father? For a mere human girl?

oO0-

Mikomi was extremely nervous, that guy had looked at her with the creepiest eyes that she had ever seen. She shivered even though it was stifling hot because of all the people cramped into that tiny bus. She noticed that the man had looked at her from the corner of his eye for a moment and then looked back out the window.

Mikomi attempted to make conversation.

"So…um, what do you do?" She had noticed the grey suit he had on. Must be a business man.

The man didn't even look at her. This pissed Mikomi off. She hated to be ignored. She was already starting to lose her temper with this pompous ass.

"Hey! I asked you a question…" Mikomi read the name written in silver on his black suitcase. "…Sesshmomaru."

At this the man turned to look at her, 'Whoa. This guy doesn't change his expression does he?' She thought.

"Its SESSHOUMARU. And I have no intention of answering your question"

Mikomi's eye twitched. 'How dare he! Hit him! HIT HIM!!' her mind screamed at her but she paid no heed.

She wisely said nothing and lay back in her seat. The rest of the journey was in silence. Until the bus stopped abruptly, making everyone jerk forward.

Mikomi quickly stood up and sighed irritably as she saw that Mr. Emotionless stood up too, brushing off dust from his shoulders.

They both made their way out of the bus. Mikomi felt a tug at her thigh. 'Damn perverts' was the first thing that came into her mind. She finally got out of the bus and starting walking towards 'Uncle Ricky's hamburgers' That was where she worked.

She kept turning around to see if Sesshoumaru was still following. 'Maybe I shouldn't go to work yet, he'll find out where I work!' She thought desperately. Mikomi was relieved to see that Sesshoumaru had started to walk in another direction.

"Good. Drat I am so late! Im gonna be fired for sure!" Mikomi had started to sprint towards the restaurant, despite her high heels.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-66

Mikomi desperately tried to explain to her boss "But Ricky I-"

"No no no, no more excuses! This is your LAST DAY! I never want to see your face here AGAIN! YOU ARE FIRED! UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Y-yes boss." She stuttered.

Mikomi tried hard not to cry as she put on her apron and hairnet and proceeded to flip the dry meat for the burgers.

666-666-666

Sesshoumaru had entered into the great building of "INUTAISHO AND COMPANY." This was where he worked.

He was still thinking about that woman on the bus as he walked through clumps of people who had parted to make way for him stuttering "G-g-good morning S-sir!" Which he took no notice of.

Sesshoumaru walked into his father's office without knocking, where Inutaisho was having a very serious conversation with Kagura. They stopped abruptly the minute he came in. Inutaisho glared at Sesshoumaru for a minute and then turned to nod at Kagura who nodded back and scurried past Sesshoumaru without looking at him.

"Why is Kagura crying father?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he walked over to Inutaisho's desk and sat on the edge.

"We've heard from Naraku, and it's starting to worry her. And don't sit on my desk."

"Where is Naraku?" asked Sesshoumaru without getting off Inutaisho's desk.

"We don't know his exact location just yet. I said get off my desk Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru didn't plan on angering his father so early in the morning so he stood up and lazily walked out of Inutaisho's office.

-oO0-

It was finally time to leave. Mikomi sighed as she threw her hairnet into the bin and hung her apron at the back of the kitchen door.

It didn't take long to say good bye to the other workers as she didn't have any friends there. She wasn't sorry to leave, she hated working there, but she needed the money. Mikomi reached out to shake hands with her boss, but he didn't take it. She turned and began to walk away and heard someone mutter,

"Good riddance."

Mikomi stuck her nose up in the air and strolled of as if she didn't have a care in the world.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-66

Mikomi walked slowly towards a block of flats. She lived in the worst area possible. She was passing through a dark narrow alleyway when she heard low mutters and clinks of beer bottles. She was not alone. She decided to walk a bit faster.

'Yes, nearly there…' She thought as she neared the other end of the alleyway.

'Damn!' Mikomi's exit was blocked by a group of 5 scruffy, drunk men. They grinned maliciously at her as she took a step backwards. Mikomi reached up her skirt and tried to reach the dagger that she kept strapped to her thigh. It was gone. Mikomi's mind raced backwards to this morning and remembered,

'Oh no, the tug at my thigh on the bus! Someone stole my only protection!'

She looked petrified at the 5 men who had noticed that she was helpless. They began to move closer. Mikomi turned to run when two hands grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed.

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!"

She heard the men laugh and she desperately kicked upwards and a cry of pain told her that she had achieved her goal. One of the men crouched down onto the floor clutching his manhood. The other 4 men looked at him horrified and one yelled "Grab her handbag and let's get outta here!"

But Mikomi wasn't gonna give up the only handbag she had so easily, she fought and struggled against the man who was tugging at it with all his might. Finally they gave up and the guy who Mikomi had managed to hit lifted up his fist to strike her. Mikomi closed her eyes and thought 'I won't be able to look in the mirror for weeks!' She waited for the blow. But it didn't come. There was a whistle of air near her cheek as if something had missed her by inches and she heard a lot of shouting and the thumping of heavy footsteps running away. She dared to open her eyes slightly just to see what was going on.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the man with his fist still raised in the air, but his face was white with horror. A trickle of blood slid down his nose. Mikomi let out a blood curdling scream as she saw a dagger lodged right between his eyes. The man fell backwards with a thud without changing his expression.Mikomi was still screaming and stood up to run away when she noticed something. She stopped screaming and walked cautiously closer to the dead body and squinted at the weapon.

"Hey, wait a minute…That's MY dagger! What the-"

She spun around and found herself face to face with the one and only…Sesshoumaru.

"YOU!! YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL FROM ME!!!"

Mikomi lifted her hand to slap Sesshoumaru but he caught her wrist.

"You should be thankful that I even came to your rescue."

Mikomi could have killed him.

"WELL I WOULDN'T NEED RESCUING IF YOU HADNT STOLEN MY WEAPON YOU THIEF!"

"You do not need to shout, I'm right here." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Mikomi blushed furiously. She mumbled "Sorry" without looking at him.

Sesshoumaru 'Hmphed' and strode over to the man he had killed, and pulled the dagger out of his head. He threw it to Mikomi who caught it.

"There, happy now?" Sesshoumaru asked wiping his hands on a handkerchief.

Mikomi looked down at the bloody dagger and quickly dropped it.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the corpse.

"I must say you were doing quite well by yourself."

Mikomi couldn't help feeling proud. She figured that this guy doesn't give many compliments so she should count herself lucky.

"For a weak human anyway." He added coldly.

Mikomi mentally sighed.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-66

A few minutes later, Mikomi continued her journey towards her crappy flat. At that moment, she heard footsteps behind her. She paused, not daring to breath. Complete silence met her ears. Mikomi walked again, more footsteps. 'That's enough, is there some kind of prize given to the person who mugs me or what!?'

She turned around and almost died of fright at the sight in front of her.

"WHAT THE F – JESUS - WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Sesshoumaru walked past her and paused,

"It wouldn't be right to leave a helpless human girl by herself after being robbed."

And he gave her a look that plainly said 'I was forced to by my own conscience.'

Sesshoumaru could hear his father's words clearly in his mind "_Don't you leave that girl alone_ _Sesshoumaru. I made a promise and you will help me keep it_"

Mikomi glared at him, 'helpless?' She could take on any guy by herself… but one at a time obviously.

Sesshoumaru had started walking ahead so Mikomi snapped out of her thoughts and ran up to him. They walked along side by side in silence, until they finally arrived. Mikomi expected him to leave now, but Sesshoumaru was eyeing the block of flats with slight repulsion.

"I will accompany you up to your door."

Mikomi had enough. "Hey, Mr. Overprotective? I've been living here for a few months now, and I think I can handle a few drunken morons on the way."

"I _said_ I'll walk you to your door."

Mikomi had learnt that if he speaks in a dangerously low tone, you better shut up.

This is what she did. But she couldn't help sighing loudly and walking faster than him.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

'How dare this girl question my actions, I am offering her protection and she _dares_ to refuse. Sooner or later, she will find out who I am'

He stepped into the lift, wrinkling up his nose because of the smell. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved to get out of a lift before. He glanced at the girl, who looked perfectly used to all this. He 'hmpfd' to show his disgust. They finally reached the door to her flat.

"You live _here_?" He asked appalled.

"Oh no, I just have the keys to my neighbours flat and I'm going to pay them a visit at midnight." She replied sarcastically.

Sesshoumaru looked away. She opened the door and gasped. Sesshoumaru lazily turned to see what had happened this time. The flat was completely stripped down and all her possessions were messily stuffed into a few cardboard boxes.The young woman looked appalled for a moment, and then her face turned red in anger.

'If she shouts at me again it will be her last.´ He thought.

She turned and starting running down the corridor, leaving Sesshoumaru standing there. He was about to walk away when he heard two pairs of footsteps and a lot of arguing.

'This could be interesting' He decided to stay and listen to the row that was loud enough to wake up the whole area.

1 HOUR LATER…

Sesshoumaru was now so bored that he was reading the graffiti on the walls.

From what he had understood, the girl hadn't paid her rent in over a month and the owner of this dump had had enough.

The owner tried to be reasonable "LOOK, MIKOMI-"

'Mikomi…that means hope." Sesshoumaru thought fleetingly.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO– " Mikomi bellowed

"Enough." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

And to his surprise both Mikomi and the owner had stopped shouting at each other and were now looking at him. Along with several nosy people who had stepped out to see what all the commotion was about.

Sesshoumaru pretended that this was his intention all along.

"Mikomi" She blinked, he had never said her name before.

"Stop your useless raving and gather your belongings, follow me."

Mikomi didn't argue, she got her things and struggled to carry the boxes outside, the sight of her forced Sesshoumaru to lend a hand. He carried four while Mikomi carried one.

It was a very small flat; there wasn't much space for furniture. Mikomi looked at the owner who looked very pleased with himself. She said out loud,

"At least SOMEONE around here is helpful."

They entered into the cursed lift. And they were on their way to Sesshoumaru's complex.

oO0

Mikomi tried to thank Sesshoumaru for helping her out but he looked as if he regretted it. She was extremely grateful that Sesshoumaru decided to carry her boxes for her. She had to admit that it was quite an impressive sight seeing a guy carry four heavy boxes without showing any sign of effort.

She broke the silence by asking,

"So, where do you live?"

"I own a complex. You can stay in one of the apartments."

Mikomi's jaw dropped 'His own complex? How rich was this guy?'

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

They finally arrived.

Sesshoumaru strode up to the front desk demanding an empty apartment. Meanwhile, Mikomi was busy gaping at the luxuries around them, swimming pools, bars, and clubs, everything you need. She decided to pay attention to what Sesshoumaru was doing, as he was finding an apartment for _her_. The guy at the desk checked in a book, then he looked at Sesshoumaru and shook his head. Sesshoumaru bowed his head and Mikomi could make out that he was probably swearing to himself.

Sesshoumaru turned to Mikomi and said "This way"

Mikomi followed. They climbed up at least a hundred stairs and Mikomi could hardly breathe when they reached Sesshoumaru's door. He pulled out a silver card from his pocket and slid it through a machine, which immediately made a whirring sound and the door flung open. Mikomi would have gasped if she had breath; but she was so tired she couldn't even see properly. The last thing she remembered was Sesshoumaru tossing a few sheets and telling her to sleep on the sofa. Then he left the room. Mikomi flopped down on the black leather sofa and thought 'Finally, it's Friday.' Then she let sleep take over.

**I know, I know. It sounds like every other fanfic you've ever read. Sesshoumaru meets girl, girl hates him, they fall in love. THIS IS NOT LIKE THAT. So keep reading. **


	2. A bad beginning

I luv ya Achilles' foot and blackcat686! Thankx for reviewing!

Oh, and for the people who think that the relationship is moving too fast, Mikomi has to be in his flat otherwise the rest of the story wont work. And they might not end up together anyway. I said MIGHT. The ending is up to you reviewers! But we're not there yet so you'll just have to wait. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha, but if I did…God help us all.

**Not a good start**

Mikomi awoke to the sound of raindrops pattering against the glass windows. For a minute she had forgotten where she was, so Mikomi turned over in her 'bed' only to fall off.

"What the-"

She turned around and noticed that she was not in her own room. She wasn't even in her own flat!

Mikomi stood up rubbing the back of her head where she had hit the floor, and observed her surroundings. Then it all came back to her; the alleyway, the argument, her flat, Sesshoumaru…

Wait a minute…was she in Sesshoumaru's flat? She spun around on the spot as if looking for a sign which said 'SESSOUMARU'S FLAT' Well she didn't find a sign, but she did spot the briefcase which he had the first time she met him.

'Was I high last night or something? What the hell am I doing here!'

Mikomi looked at her watch, 4:30am. She decided to make the most of this, she was in _Sesshoumaru's flat_. Why not mosey around for a while?

Mikomi padded around softly, admiring the few paintings which were hung up on the walls, fingering the silver gadgets which she had no idea what they were, feeling the white fluffy rug lying on the floor.

She was running a finger down a stylish silver phone when her eye caught sight of a picture frame which was faced down on the table. Her brain whizzed with different guesses of what it could be; an old girlfriend maybe? An embarrassing holiday photo? Was it something she could torment him with?

Mikomi tiptoed over to the 3 legged table and reached out her hand, but she hesitated and withdrew it.

Should she be looking at things that don't concern her? Mikomi decided that whatever it showed in the photo she would keep a secret until the grave. With her conscience clear, she cautiously lifted the frame and gasped. She lifted the photo frame closer to her face and observed it closely.

It was a family photo. Possibly taken in spring. Sakura blossoms where floating in the wind behind the 3 people who were in it.

There was a tall handsome man, who could have been mistaken for Sesshoumaru but clearly wasn't.

He had long silver hair tied up into a ponytail and armour. His clothes were very strange, but she couldn't see the bottom half of him as he had one hand on a teenage boy who had a red haori and….. dog ears? Mikomi convinced herself that they were fake and looked on to the other hand which was on the shoulder of, what looked like, the eldest. This was definitely Sesshoumaru. He had the same proud posture and the same poker face. But she noticed that in this picture he had two magenta stripes on each cheek and on his wrists. And he was also wearing chest armour and a white haori (I forgot the proper name of Sesshys robes!)

On one shoulder he was wearing a big white fluffy thing which she recognised as the'rug' which was on the floor. She shook her head from any rash thoughts and convinced herself that it must have been Halloween or something. The handsome man looked proudly at his two sons. (she figured that he was Sesshys father) Mikomi couldn't help noticing how Sesshoumaru looked at his brother. (She figured that out too) It was a cold spiteful glare. Not unlike the one he gave her in the bus.

She put down the photo carefully back to its position. She didn't know why but she felt sorry for Sesshoumaru. And all that time when she was arguing with him, she had no idea what he has been through. She decided to help out a bit more. Wash the dishes maybe? Clean up after herself? Even though she didn't know for how long would she be staying with him.

Mikomi padded over to the giant mirror on the wall and tidied her appearance up a bit. She was smoothing her hair down when she spotted the reflection of something in the mirror. It was a door. But not just any door. Sesshoumaru's ROOM DOOR. She turned around to look at the real thing, and began to creep towards it. What would happen to her if she caught him doing something personal? Drooling maybe? Was he a light sleeper? Would he wake? If he did, what would he do to her?

All these questions buzzed around her brain but the evil part of her was egging her on. And it was winning. She felt daring, she wanted to see him sleeping. She quietly turned the door knob and pushed it open. It was pitch black inside, she waited until her eyes became accustomed to the darkness. She blinked a couple of times and found that she could see a white figure, lying on his back, in a deep slumber. Or was he?

Mikomi crept closer to the bed to see his sleeping face (wouldn't you?) She stared in awe. He was…perfect. The moon shone on his face through a gap in the curtains. Her eyes scanned every detail on his face. She wished she had a camera. Mikomi bent over him to check the sides of his cheeks for any sign of markings.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. He stared right into Mikomi's face. Mikomi stared back in shock. He began to rise, she couldn't tell how angry he was but she backed off just in case.

"I am soo sorry! I was just- I mean-I didn't mean to-"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and said in a dangerously soft tone.

"Get out."

"I am really sorry-"

"I said get out…now." He started to walk towards her.

"Look I-"

"I SAID OUT! GET OUT! NOW!" He roared.

He was trembling with fury as he grabbed her arm and threw her out his bedroom and slammed the door.

Mikomi lay sprawled on the floor, eyes wide in shock. She couldn't move and her arm was throbbing from the force of Sesshoumaru's grasp. She could have sworn that she saw his eyes flash red.

But only demons could do that, and only they could have such markings and strength.

But demons don't exist anymore. Or do they?

Things were not off to a good start.

**So much for feeling sorry for him huh?**

**Anyway sorry that this chappie is so short! And I did say that I would only write more if I got more than 5 reviews and I got 4. And I luv the people who did review. And just so you know, my spiders haven't bitten anyone yet so they're kinda moody.**


	3. Oops

To all the people asking for Kagura….**WAIT WILL YA?** She WILL take part in the story soon. I would change the category but fanfiction wont let me. So not my fault.

Thank you Chocolateriku, tia, SesshomarusServent1(to answer your questions, you will have to wait and see!" and Achilles' Foot for your reviews! And to Achilles, no I did not change my name because of you. .

**Disclaimer: ** Say it. "No". Saaay it. "No!" SAY IT DAMMIT! "NO!" DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE! "OK FINE! Idonotowninuyashaineverhaveandineverwill. "HAPPY NOW?" Yes.

**Time To Leave**

Mikomi got to her feet quickly; she had been lying on the floor for over half an hour.She cursed herself. 'Why oh why was she so nosy?'

She suddenly felt insecure and vulnerable, so she ran over to the sofa and jumped into it pulling up the sheet up to her nose.

She tried to get to sleep but the image of Sesshoumaru's red eyes and the possibility of him being a demon tormented her through 3 damned hours.

7:00am

Mikomi and Sesshoumaru ate their breakfast in silence. Well, Sesshoumaru did anyway.

Mikomi watched him spread butter on his perfectly toasted toast. She got up and put two slices of bread into the toaster. She had no idea how to use it, there were so many buttons! She hesitated whether to ask Sesshoumaru how to use it, and she decided to, which was a lot wiser than pressing the wrong button and blowing up his pristine kitchen.

"Er…ahem, Sesshoumaru?"

No answer.

"Erm…could you tell me how to use this? Please?"

Sesshoumaru put down his knife, and started eating his toast. She noticed that his face remained blank all the while he ate. It was as though he didn't want to eat.

Mikomi felt anger surging inside her but she kept her cool. She had done enough damage.

She turned to the toaster and randomly pressed a button. It seemed to be the right one as the two slices of bread were gradually starting to turn brown.

Mikomi smiled at herself.

'Huh! I don't need that asses help, I can handle this!' Famous last words.

A few seconds later black smoke had started to drift out of the toaster. Mikomi panicked and pressed another button. Wrong choice. Thicker smoke was coming out now.

She couldn't find where the plug was so she was now hopping on the spot occasionally blowing inside the toaster.

Sesshoumaru stood up and put his plate in the sink, he then he strolled over to the toaster and clicked a switch which turned the damned thing off at once.

He 'hmphed', lifted his suitcase and gracefully exited the apartment. Leaving Mikomi standing there with her mouth open.

"All I had to do was flick that switch? That was it?" She threw her arms up in exasperation.

Mikomi finished her cereal, (the toast was burnt to ashes) grabbed her coat, a newspaper and walked out of the flat.

She was circling possible jobs in the newspaper while walking across the car park when she looked up at Sesshoumaru's apartment. (Top floor)

'Wow, he has a balcony!'

She glanced around and noticed that every apartment had a balcony. She sighed and carried on walking.

"What took you so long?"

Mikomi looked up and saw Sesshoumaru leaning against a brand new looking silver Mazda.

She was taken aback; he had waited 10 minutes to give her a lift? Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it, he doesn't forgive so easily.

She closed her mouth which was hanging open at the sight of Sesshoumaru's car and walked up to him. He went over to the other side of the car and got in. Mikomi wasn't sure what to do but she got in the car anyway. This seemed to be what he was waiting for as he nodded and turned on the ignition.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

They drove out of the complex in silence until Sesshoumaru asked,

"What is your destination?"

"Erm…"

Mikomi handed Sesshoumaru the newspaper and pointed to an advert circled in red pen.

Sesshoumaru glanced at it and turned left to park near a greasy restaurant. His lip was slightly curled as he imagined Mikomi working there.

Mikomi looked at the restaurant and sighed. Well, it was worth a try.

She awkwardly thanked Sesshoumaru and informed him that she would be taking the bus back. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, why did you go on the bus that day if you had this car all along?"

"It was scratched." Was Sesshoumaru's answer before he drove away.

Mikomi stared after him. Then straightened up and turned to face…her future?

3 hours later

Mikomi stormed out of the 12th restaurant of the day. She had been interviewed by 12 different managers and all of them said stupid things like,

"Sorry, no space." or "You don't look good enough" or "Do you even have any experience?" or "Well, I _could_ give you the job…but I wont. Good day to you."

She was positively fuming now. How is it that every restaurant in town rejected her?

Mikomi was too angry to wait around for a bus driver to feel sorry for her and stop so she decided to walk all the way back.

"Hey! Mikomi!"

She ignored the female voice. She didn't know who it was and she didn't care.

"Heeeeey! Wait up!"

Mikomi walked faster.Then someone grabbed her arm,

"DO YOU MIND!"

Mikomi spun around to strangle the airhead when she stopped.

"Oh! It you Kagome."

Kagome smiled.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Um, well 1) I didn't know it was you. And 2) I've just had the crappiest morning of my life."

Kagome smiled sympathetically.

"Aw, well, never mind! How about you and me go to that new place down the road?"

Mikomi wasn't in the mood but she couldn't say no to Kagome. She let her drag her all the way while listening to Kagome's complaints of Inuyasha's annoying guy habits.

Oo0

Sesshoumaru entered his office to find his father already sitting in his chair.

"Father, please go to your own office."

Inutaisho grinned and got to his feet. Sesshoumaru put down his suitcase and asked,

"Why so content father?"

Inutaisho was still wearing that annoying grin as he walked up to Sesshoumaru and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No reason. Only that I have discovered some wonderful news about you."

Sesshoumaru shrugged Inutaisho's hand off his shoulder and went to sit in his black leather chair.

"And what would that be?"

"Oh…a little birdie has just informed me that you have a human girl _living in your apartment_."

Sesshoumaru stiffened. Inutaisho's grin widened.

"Aaah, had a change of heart son?"

"Do be quiet father. You are being ridiculous."

"Don't deny your feelings Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stood up. "I have no feelings. And I don't intend to."

Inutaisho's grin faded a little. But he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Then why allow a human girl into your apartment? That was not my intention when I shared my arrangement with you"

Sesshoumaru walked around his desk and stood facing a huge window. He observed the view below before he answered.

"A series of unfortunate events left me with no choice."

"Then why not put her in another apartment?"

"They were occupied."

"All of them?"

"Yes father, all of them."

Sesshoumaru continued to look out the window. Inutaisho walked up to him and observed the view too.

"I trust things are going well?"

"No they are not."

"How come?"

"She invaded my privacy."

Inutaisho chuckled.

"What did she do? Walk in on you while you were having a shower?"

Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"No. She saw me sleeping."

Inutaisho stared at him. He looked worried.

"Did she see anything…unnecessary?"

Sesshoumaru returned to the view outside.

"No."

Inutaisho looked relieved.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What will happen?"

"She will have to go."

Inutaisho bowed his head and sighed.

"Son, don't do anything rash just because I suggested a relationship between you two."

Sesshoumaru turned to face him.

"She saw the markings."

Inutaisho looked up at him. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"She needn't know."

"How do you know that she hasn't found out by herself?"

"I just do."

Inutaisho turned to leave.

"You WILL fall in love sometime Sesshoumaru. Maybe not with her. But when you do. Don't fight it."

Sesshoumaru said nothing.He waited until Inutaisho had left the room, then said softly.

"You're wrong."

oO0

She stirred her ice tea with a straw boredly, occasionally nodding to what Kagome was saying.

"So then I told Sango that she should just leave him, anyway Miroku likes her but he always acts like a dork because that Kuranosuke is always around! Anyway, that's enough about what happened to me today-"

'Ya think!' Mikomi thought.

"-So, what's new Mikomi?"

Mikomi had been waiting for this since ever. She burst out with all her troubles and worries and how she can't get a decent job. Then she took in a much needed breath and went back to stirring her now luke-warm tea.

Kagome had listened politely. And Mikomi felt guilty for ignoring her before.

Then Mikomi added, "Oh yeah, I'm living with some guy called Sesshoumaru now."

Kagome, who had been drinking a mega sized strawberry milkshake through a straw stopped sucking immediately. And stared at Mikomi as if she had just come down from the sky.

"You're what?"

Mikomi couldn't see the big deal but she supposed Kagome was worried because she was living with a stranger.

"Yeah. My flat got taken away and Sesshoumaru had saved me from getting robbed before and-"

Kagome put down her shake and exclaimed "HE WHAT!"

Mikomi put up her hands defensively.

"Calm down. Nothing got taken."

Kagome shook her head.

"No! I mean Sesshoumaru never helps _anyone,_ especially a human!"

Mikomi stared at her. What did she mean _a human_? She ignored it.

"You know Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome sighed as if this was the most obvious question in the world.

"Duh! Of course I know him! He's my Inuyasha's older brother!"

Mikomi stared at her unbelievingly.

"He's Inuyasha's brother? Whoa."

Kagome had calmed down now and picked up her milkshake and began to suck noisily again.

Mikomi looked down and stirred her tea.

"So…would it be bad if I said that I went into his room and saw him sleeping?"

Kagome coughed and spluttered on her milkshake which fell to the floor as she stood up and grabbed the front of Mikomi's shirt pulling her up until she their noses were almost touching-

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU SAW HIM SLEEPING? ARE YOU NUTS?" Kagome exploded.

Mikomi winced at the force and loudness of her voice.

"Its no big deal I mean-"

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' CRAZY? IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL! YOU SAW HIM SLEEPING! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

Everyone in the bar had turned to look and a few people in the streets had stopped to stare at the mad woman.

Mikomi help her hands up defensively.

"O.k-o.k, I'm sorry. Relax will you?"

Kagome let go of Mikomi's shirt who slumped back into her chair and cowered.Kagome sank into her chair and ran a hand through her hair.

Inuyasha came into view running up to their table.

"Hey Wench! I could hear ya from the other side of town, what's going on?"

Kagome pointed at Mikomi who was sliding lower into her chair.

"She walked into Sesshoumaru's room when he was sleeping." She said faintly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Mikomi sighed 'Here we go again.'

**Yay! Inuyasha's finally in the story! Rejoice people! Good chappie coming up so pleez review! Naraku will enter this story, I can't leave my little Nakiepooh out can I?And of course my spiders will not allow it. They love him too.**


	4. An opportunity

Thank for your reviews Rayaka, bademeister, LiLDeMoNcHiLd!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Mikomi trudged back to Sesshoumaru's complex. It was 7:00pm and she was knackered. She was also half deaf, (thanks to Kags and Inu) grumpy and still jobless.

'Sesshoumaru better not piss me off tonight.' She thought sulkily.

Mikomi entered the lift with and old lady for company. The ride up to Sesshoumaru's floor seemed endless, as the old woman talked about her childhood, her family problems and was about to show Mikomi photos of her nieces and nephews when the bell sounded and Mikomi gladly jumped out.

She ran all the way down the corridor towards Sesshoumaru's apartment. Then stopped abruptly, her jaw dropped.

Her property (which was still in boxes) was outside the door and 5 corpulent men in black suits were taking them away and putting them in a black van.

She looked around in shock and then caught sight of Sesshoumaru leaning against the door frame ticking off who knows what on a clipboard. Mikomi stormed up to him, hands balled in fists by her sides.

Sesshoumaru looked up and sighed. He handed the clipboard to a tiny guy who was waiting for him to sign it.

"What the hell is happening here!?"

Mikomi pointed angrily at the guys in suits who proceeded to take her stuff.Sesshoumaru looked at her boredly.

"I found you an apartment."

Mikomi calmed down a bit.

"Oh. Which one is it?" She asked looking around the complex.

"I found you an apartment _elsewhere_."

She raised an eyebrow. Was he that selfish? Where the friggin' hell is he going to send her? She glanced at the men in black who had finished packing and were standing outside the van waiting.

"So…erm…where is it then?" She asked in a falsely polite voice.

The tiny man ran up to Sesshoumaru with the clipboard again. Sesshoumaru didn't answer Mikomi's question. He signed the form and nodded at the men in black and entered his apartment leaving Mikomi alone with the freaks.

Mikomi started to protest, was he going to leave her alone? She hadn't even opened her mouth when two men grabbed her by the arms and shoved into the van.

"Hey what the-"

The next thing she knew she was in the back of the van along with her boxes.The vehicle kept jerking at each turn causing Mikomi to skid around bashing into everything. After what seemed an hour, the van screeched to a halt. The doors opened and the same two men pulled Mikomi out from under one of her boxes and pushed her out into the street.

She stumbled, and then she looked at her surroundings and gasped. She recognized this place; it was no other than the worst living area possible, even worse than her last block of flats. She stood there shocked, while the men began to remove her things from the van and carry them towards one of the grey, dirty, scribbled block of flats. She had no choice but to follow.

They finally reached a door which was full of graffiti. Mikomi stared around and saw a toothy old man taking down a 'To Rent' sign. He grinned at her. One of the men in black took out a silver key and threw it to Mikomi. If it wasn't for her reflexes she would have let the keys drop onto the floor. She was far too shocked to say anything.

'That BASTARD! He hires some weirdo's to take my stuff in a mafia looking black van and he's obviously LOADED with money and he sent me HERE??? I mean I didn't expect a fancy apartment or anything but I prefer my old flat compared to this one!' She thought as she walked towards her new home clutching the keys so tightly in her hand that was sure to draw blood.

She slowly opened the door and entered. She stood in the middle of the empty room gob smacked while the men in black rushed around piling her stuff on the floor and let themselves out. Mikomi fell to her knees and stayed there, for how long she did not know.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Mikomi woke up to find that it was already morning. She unstuck her face from the dusty, mouldy, smelly floorboards and struggled to get up. She looked around and groaned. She had dreamt that she was still on Sesshoumaru's nice comfy leather sofa.

The only word that she could think of to describe the flat was CRAP.The walls were covered untidily with murky green wallpaper which was peeling off, and there were several scratch marks, the previous owner must have had a cat…or a tiger. The ceiling was wet and partly black with humidity, Mikomi took one step forward and the floorboards creaked noisily.She ran a hand through her uncombed hair and tried hard not to cry.

Oo0

Sesshoumaru drove to work with a smirk plastered across his face. He had made sure to give that annoying woman the worst apartment in town. He wouldn't be seeing her for a long time. He pulled into his reserved parking space and strode off to his office. When he arrived his father was in his chair again. He sighed impatiently.

"Father, do you need me to direct you to your own office?"

Inutaisho stood up and smiled sadly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"What has happened father? Have you heard from-"

"It's you, son."

Sesshoumaru walked up to Inutaisho and folded his arms.

"What have I done now?"

Inutaisho bent his head a little, as if he was ashamed of the man standing in front of him.

"You got rid of her, was it because of what I said? We cannot leave her you know."

Sesshoumaru unfolded his arms and stared at Inutaisho disbelievingly.

"You feel sorry for the wench?"

"Don't call the women that you cold hearted fool!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He never thought his father would care so much about human girls. It was not as if he had sent someone to kill her.

"Why do you care so much father? I simply moved her to another flat."

"Correction, you moved her to the filthiest flat in town. You made sure of it."

Sesshoumaru started to pace up and down the room.

"Why so soft, father?"

Inutaisho walked towards the door and paused.

"I was just like you Sesshoumaru. Ignorant, cold hearted and blind. And when your mother died-"

"Stop it father"

"I was guilty because of all the times I had mistreated her and you are going to do the same unless you change!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Inutaisho spun around to face his son. Sesshoumaru was seething.

"I am NOTHING like you. I never have and I never will be. Is that clear?"

Inutaisho sighed and turned to leave.

Inutaisho left the room leaving Sesshoumaru rooted to the spot in anger. Has his father been watching his every move? How does he know what is going on? He spun around on the spot as if searching for a camera or something that would give Inutaisho access to his privacy. 'I will have to search my own home too. How dare he.'

Sesshoumaru walked over to his desk and sat down. But his father was right. Was he being too harsh with Mikomi? But how could he not be? She had invaded his personal space. She deserved what she got.

He spun his chair to face the huge window. Maybe he would give her one last chance. But what can he do? Sesshoumaru deliberated long and hard while staring across the town over to the block of flats where he had abandoned Mikomi.

oO0

It was 5:00pm and she had already unpacked her things.

"Maybe if I decorate the place it won't be so bad."

And so she proceeded to place her things around the room. When she finished Mikomi put her hands on her hips and sighed victoriously and looked around the small room.

She groaned.

The room didn't look better at all. It just looked cramped. A smart rap on the door snapped her out of her gloominess. Mikomi stepped over a few empty boxes and reached the door knob pulling it open and tripping over a cushion at the same time. The door creaked open to reveal Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. He looked down at Mikomi who was pounding the pillow and threw it out the window. She looked up at her visitor and made a funny growling sound. Mikomi scrambled to her feet and opened her mouth.

"YOU-"

But Sesshoumaru who had anticipated this held a hand up to silence her and stepped inside looking around. Mikomi stared at him incredulously.

'What on earth does he think he's doing?!'

Sesshoumaru looked up at the ceiling, observed the floor, walked over to the wall and tapped it a few times. He 'humphed' and turned to face Mikomi.

"It looked much better in the catalogue."

Mikomi's jaw dropped.

"You chose it out of a catalogue and you didn't even come to see it!? Are you-"

Sesshoumaru held up a silencing hand again.

Mikomi pursed her lips tightly.

'Whatever you do. DON'T hit him.' She thought furiously.

Sesshoumaru walked up to her.

"How are you finding it?"

Mikomi took in a big breath.

"IT'S REVOLTING! There's no signal on the TV, the door creaks and gets stuck sometimes, humidity drips from the ceiling, the floor creaks, the neighbours are jerks, the electricity keeps getting cut off, the pipes make noises at night, the toilet doesn't flush, I cant sleep because of the stink, the water supposedly doesn't work on Wednesdays, the walls are falling apart, there's no space whatsoever and I think there's some sick pervert across this flat with a telescope. All things considered, I HATE IT!!!"

Mikomi panted. She had been pacing the room and counting her complaints off her fingers. Sesshoumaru sneered slightly. Mikomi was taken aback. How cruel was this guy?

"So?"

"So…I WANT OUT!"

Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment.

"Very well."

Mikomi raised her eyebrows.

"But on one condition."

Mikomi waited for the worst.

"You will work for me."

Mikomi bowed her head in defeat. Yep, she knew it. He was going to make her life hell for the rest of her days.

Sesshoumaru took this as a 'Fine then' and walked to the exit.

"Come, I will make a few calls first."

"But what about my stuff?" She gestured at her furniture.

"I will send people to retrieve your property back to my complex. Now let's go. There are rules that require clarification"

Mikomi gave him a doubtful look.

"_Rules?"_

"Yes, Miss Mikomi. Rules"

'_Ms Mikomi_? What the…?'

Sesshoumaru opened the door and gestured for Mikomi to leave. She shrugged and left the room. He closed the door behind him and they both went down the steps. (Sesshoumaru had promised himself that he would take no more lifts in crappy flats)

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

They walked down the street in silence. Until Sesshoumaru did something very unsesshoumarish. He spoke first.

"Where shall we go?"

"I'm kinda hungry and there's a small restaurant near here. Maybe we can go there?" Mikomi said hopefully.

Sesshoumaru didn't approve. Small restaurants weren't to his liking. But he agreed.

"Very well. I will explain the rules about your new occupation there."


	5. First day on the job

Thank you soooo much Achilles' Foot, shar (no worries) and cutiepiethesecond (why thank you), Jibril (I don't know who to put Inutaisho with!) These people will not meet my wrath.

**Disclaimer: **I don't ownInuyasha, but I DO own Mikomi. Take that Rumiko!

Oh I'm so sad. O.O!

**First day at work **

Sesshoumaru and Mikomi entered the restaurant, there was a golden retriever lying lazily in the sunlight. It opened one sleepy eye and spotted Sesshoumaru, it stretched and rose slowly, his plumed tail waving from side to side. He came to Sesshoumaru and carefully began to inspect him, sniffing his expensive shoes, his trouser leg and his hands. Sesshoumaru must have passed the test because the dogs tail wagged more eagerly and barked playfully. Mikomi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Awww! I think he likes you! Come on give him a tummy rub"

The dog must have understood because it rolled onto its back and barked again at Sesshoumaru, who gave a look of pure disgust and strode over to the first waiter in sight. They waited and a brown haired boy led them to a table for two and stood by them, pencil and paper in hand, waiting for their order.

"Hi! My name's Akitoki, may I take your order?"

Mikomi scanned the menu and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was doing the same but with a revolted expression on his face. She paid no attention to his constant scoffs at the greasy foods on the menu and smiled at Akitoki.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with extra gherkins please, and…?"

She gestured at Sesshoumaru for his order. He put down his menu,

"Nothing for me."

Mikomi rolled her eyes impatiently and turned to Akitoki again.

"Make that two."

Akitoki scribbled the orders down and asked which drink they would like.

"Water" Sesshoumaru said immediately.

"Two cokes please." Mikomi said firmly.

Sesshoumaru gave her a piercing glance but said nothing. Akitoki bowed repeatedly accidentally dropping the notebook. He smiled nervously at Sesshoumaru and bent down to retrieve it banging his head on the table and falling unconscious.

Mikomi blinked and was about to ask for help when the chef came, his name tag read 'Renkotsu' and he was carrying a spatula. He picked up the notebook and dragged the poor Akitoki to the kitchen. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

They stayed in silence as they waited for their meal. When it finally came Mikomi tucked in straight away, slurping the coke and picking out the onion rings.

Sesshoumaru made no movement whatsoever at first, he simply watched Mikomi.

Mikomi had soon finished her own burger and stared at Sesshoumaru's which laid untouched. He had sniffed it once or twice though. Sesshoumaru noticed Mikomi staring and pushed his plate towards her.

After a few minutes, when Mikomi was finally full, they had reached the subject of work. Sesshoumaru began to explain what she was meant to do,

"You will work in my office; you will run errands, collect contracts which need my signature-"

"BELCH!" Mikomi put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Hehe, pardon me. I'm sorry what were you saying?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and frowned for a moment and then carried on.

"And from now on you will call me _Sir._ Is that understood? Ms….?" He gestured for her surname.

Mikomi hesitated but replied, "Saikawa"

Sesshoumaru's lip curled, Mikomi gasped and leaned forward squinting at him.

"OMG! You're making fun of me! And you're almost smiling!"

Sesshoumaru's face went blank again. He cleared his throat,

"Well? Have you understood the terms and conditions of your occupation?"

She sighed "Yes."

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look.

"What? Oh right…yes _sir._"

"So…where do you work?"

"Inutaisho and co." He said proudly, he was pleased at Mikomi's reaction.

"I'm going to work _there_? That's like the biggest and best financial company in Japan!" Mikomi breathed in awe.

Sesshoumaru continued,

"We will be up at 6:oo am and-"

"WHAT? 6: oo AM? But I need my beauty sleep!... Sir"

"Well in that case you need _a lot_ of sleep but unless you would prefer that flat…"

Mikomi grinded her teeth at that comment but she gave up,

"Fine, fine…."

Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly and got to his feet brushing off dust from his shoulders. They left the restaurant and advanced towards Sesshoumaru's complex. As soon as they arrived to his apartment he ordered her to sit down while he continued to explain what she needed to do.

"You will show respect, you will not interfere in my meetings, you will also collect my suits from the drycleaners. Any questions?"

Mikomi closed her jaw which had been hanging open all this time and raised her hand,

"Just one thing….HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ALL OF THAT WHEN I FLIPPED BURGERS FOR A LIVING?"

Sesshoumaru remained calm,

"I give you the orders, and you obey them. Simple as that."

Mikomi frowned. She didn't like the sound of this job, but she had no choice. It was either that or the flat. She chose the job.

"Oh, and there will be cameras installed in your apartment"

Mikomi stiffened. "Err…what apartment"

"Apartment 705, but you will be staying with me until the couple there leaves"

"Get some rest; you will be needing it tomorrow." He tossed her the same sheets as before and left her to fix her bed on the couch. Before closing her eyes she noticed that all her stuff had been brought already and was piled neatly in the corner.

"Oh…my stuff is here…." And with that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

6:00 am

Mikomi woke up to the smell of coffee…….and Sesshoumaru shaking her awake.

"Whassamatter?" She said groggily

"Get up. You have half an hour to get ready"

Mikomi sighed irritably and got to her feet; she groaned and clutched her head swaying slightly on the spot.

"Oooooh…why is the room spinning?"

Sesshoumaru gave up and went back to the kitchen for his coffee. You see my friends; Mikomi had a very disturbing dream concerning Sesshoumaru dancing in a club with an evil cigar smoking chicken. So now you understand why it was disturbing. Anyways, after Mikomi had pulled on her clothes (grey skirt, white blouse and a grey jacket) and eaten a bowl of cereal, they both walked up to Sesshoumaru's car, a black Mercedes Benz. Mikomi gawped at the sleek shiny car.

"Wow! Wait…how many cars do you have?"

Sesshoumaru got into the car and waited for her to do the same.

"Seven, now hurry up."

Mikomi kept repeating "_Seven cars?_" To herself all the way to work.

Sesshoumaru was giving her tips on how to act on the job and began to warn her about his father.

"Be careful with him, he can be a bit of a….imbecile." He warned while he negotiated a long incline, and overtook a BMW that had been holding them back for some time.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

They finally arrived and Sesshoumaru led Mikomi through the revolving door praying that she wouldn't keep going round and round.They both walked slowly through the building towards the elevator. Mikomi sidled closer to Sesshoumaru, he seemed calm but she felt uncomfortable, all the workers had stopped what they were doing and stared at her. A few dropped what they were holding in horror. One of them who had long black hair tied into a high pony tail and bright blue eyes walked by drinking a cup of coffee and noticed everyone staring at something, and he turned to stare at Mikomi aswell, his eyes widened in shock and the coffee he was drinking dribbled down his chin.

Mikomi didn't like any of this, why was everyone staring? OMG…did she have something on her face? Thankfully they entered the elevator, and just before the doors closed she heard screaming, the blue eyed guy running around the room and two others were close behind him with tissues yelling "KOUGA! WE CAN HELP! STOP!" Mikomi couldn't help snorting; he must have just noticed that the coffee was hot. The elevator doors opened and they walked out onto the top floor, Mikomi noticed the sign which read '24th Floor'

"This place is HUGE!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." She said, alarmed to find she had spoken aloud.

They walked down a long corridor and entered into the office at the end. Mikomi gasped, Sesshoumaru gave her a warning look. But she had gasped for a different reason. The man sitting at the desk speaking on the phone was the same guy she saw in the photo that night in Sesshoumaru's apartment. _Was this Sesshoumaru's father_?

**Hope you like this chappie! It was a bit boring if you ask me but in the next chapter I will be introducing loads of other characters**. **Sorry I took so long to update! I had a huge writers block. so loooong!**


	6. M&Ms

Thanks jibril, Achilles' Foot (okay dokey! Im sorry), blackcat686, afortiori

**Disclaimer:** I own mashed bananas. (_author watches Rumiko closely, then grins triumphantly_) Ha.

Oo0

Inutaisho put down the phone and massaged his temples; he didn't seem to notice that they were there until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat importantly. Inutaisho looked up at Sesshoumaru. he made no movement, but then his amber eyes caught sight of Mikomi. He smiled and stood up and walked up to them.

"Aah! Now who is this young lady?" He extended his hand to shake hers, Mikomi reached out shyly.

Sesshoumaru seemed wary of his father.

"My name is Inutaisho; none of my workers call me by my surname. And by what name may I call you?"

"Uh…Saikawa, Mikomi Saikawa."

"Aaah, Ms Saikawa is it?" He smiled a dazzling smile; he was still shaking Mikomi's hand.

Sesshoumaru knew his father was flirting with Mikomi; he stepped in between them so that they would stop shaking hands.

"This is my new assistant father" Sesshoumaru gestured towards Mikomi.

Inutaisho's smile faded a little, damn…she was off limits. But that didn't worry him, he winked at Sesshoumaru.

"Reeeeally? Ah yes, the contract…" Inutaisho turned to his desk and started rummaging through the draws, after a while he finally pulled out a huge thick book and dumped it on the table. Mikomi stared at it then looked at Sesshoumaru, who made her sit down on the chair opposite the desk and pressed a pen in her hand.

"Read it then sign."

"This is the contract?" Mikomi choked.

"Yes it is, it was so long that I had to get it made into a book!" Inutaisho said cheerfully.

Mikomi sighed and opened the first page and began to read the terms and conditions of working in Inutaisho and co. After a while she gave up trying to read the tiny print and just scanned the pages. In the meantime Sesshoumaru leant over to Inutaisho and said in such a low voice that only Inutaisho and himself could hear "Your act of surprise towards this human is most unconvincing" Inutaisho smirked.

"Do you agree to blah blah blah, workers must blah blah blah….." She muttered under her breath, but of course Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru could hear her. Mikomi was not even half way through, so she turned to the last page where her signature was needed. She lifted her pen to sign but Inutaisho stopped her.

"Be sure about this decision. You know as soon as you sign that contract you cannot go back."

Mikomi looked at the dotted line and nodded at Inutaisho. She signed it slowly and carefully. When it was done she put the pen down and leaned back in her chair. Sesshoumaru nodded approvingly at Inutaisho who clapped his hands together.

"Right! Now that's done, Sesshoumaru why don't you show Ms Sakurai around?"

Mikomi flinched at that terrible mistake. "Er…its Saikawa…sir."

Inutaisho looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Saikawa, my surname is Saikawa." She repeated.

"Ah….well…Whatever."

Sesshoumaru nodded at his father and lead Mikomi to the lift where they passed through all the floors and he explained which door led to what. All this information did not stick in Mikomi's brain.They were on the 16th floor when Mikomi had decided to ignore what Sesshoumaru was saying and was just looking around. She stopped dead and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"There are - Ms Saikawa what are you doing?"

She pointed at a tall man who had long black hair and purple lipstick who was chatting to the blue eyed guy she had seen earlier that morning. Kouga was it? Mikomi tore her eyes away from the sight and whispered to Sesshoumaru,

"That's my boss! Ricky, he was my boss! What is he doing here?"

"That is nothing of importance. Anyway-" But he was cut off by Mikomi,

"I'm going to say hi, be right back!" She let go of his arm and marched over to 'Ricky'. Sesshoumaru made a grab for her but held himself back. He had never liked that guy, he might just enjoy this.

'Ricky' and Kouga were now roaring with laughter. Ricky wiped a tear from his eye and looked in the direction were Mikomi was nearing towards him. His jaw dropped and he blinked several times.

Mikomi waved at him,

"Hey Ricky! What are you _doing_ here? How come you've got all that weird make up on? And why didn't you tell me you had a job here? Well that would explain why you kept disappearing, so how _are_ you?" She said this all in one breath. 'Ricky' was desperately trying to shush her and looked around at all the people who were staring. Including Sesshoumaru who was amused.Poor idiotic Kouga (no offence to Kouga fans) looked from 'Ricky' to Mikomi.

"RICKY? What the hell she talking about?"

"I have no idea, I've never seen her in my life!"

Mikomi stared incredulously at him. Then her cheeks flushed in anger. He was making her look like a mad woman in front of everyone!

"Oh and by the way Ricky,_ you fired me_. I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind-"

Ricky clapped a hand over her mouth and laughed nervously.

"Hehehe, she has no idea what she's talking about, Ricky is just a nickname, I swear!"

Kouga shrugged and thumped 'Ricky' on the back.

"Whatever, I see you're busy. Catch ya later Gatenmaru!" And with that Kouga strolled off towards the coffee machine. Gatenmaru flinched at the sound of his name, Mikomi finally succeeded to pry Gatenmaru's hand off her mouth.

"GATENMARU? What the hell? But your name's Ricky isn't it?" Mikomi looked around the room as if expecting someone to give her an explanation. Gatenmaru's lip trembled, he let out a loud wail grabbing fistfuls of his hair and running out of the room.

"MY LIFE IS RUUUUIIINED!"

Mikomi blinked and walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked jerking her thumb her thumb in Gatenmaru's direction.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and led her to the 17th floor.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-

Sesshoumaru had already introduced Mikomi to his office where she would be spending most of her day. He sat down in his chair and checked his watch, he glanced at Mikomi who had taken her place next to his desk, she stood looking expectantly at him. Sesshoumaru looked at her hair-style (high ponytail) and 'hmphed' disapprovingly. Mikomi narrowed her eyes.

"Whaaat?"

"Nothing" He replied while taking out a pile of papers out of his desk draw. Mikomi rolled her eyes.

"Oh _fine then_." She fixed her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck then glared at Sesshoumaru who nodded approvingly. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter"

Sesshoumaru took out a black clipboard and several sheets of paper and handed it to Mikomi, she supposed it was to take notes. So take notes she would, Mikomi stood straight, pen poised, and waited.

The door opened, and a very pretty woman walked in with a clipboard in hand. Her black hair in a bun held with a clasp in the shape of a feather, her brown eyes travelled from Sesshoumaru to Mikomi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked in the sight of Mikomi worried her. Which was very rare.

'Who the hell is she? And why is she in here…..' Kagura sniffed. 'She's a human? What interest does Sesshoumaru have with her?'

She stood in front of Sesshoumaru's desk and slightly bowed her head in respect.

"State your business"

Kagura lifted her head 'Dammit, why do I always have to get nervous around this bastard?' She cleared her throat.

"Our branch in the eastern lands are rebelling, they are refusing to work the extra hours that Inutaisho has set for them."

"And….my father could not handle this?"

"Yes well, he told me to go straight to you."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He was not surprised; his father obviously had no clue what to do. He pondered for a moment.

"Send a message to the rebelling workers stating that anyone who is unwilling to work will be punished _severely_, with no mercy."

Kagura nodded and handed the clipboard to Sesshoumaru for his signature of approval. She waited patiently while Sesshoumaru wrote the message. He looked up at her.

"Why are you still here?" he asked frostily.

Kagura stiffened.

"I'm waiting for the-" "There is no need I will hand this in to my father personally." Sesshoumaru cut in.

Kagura bit her lip to stop herself from doing anything foolish. She bowed and turned to leave glancing at Mikomi. Sesshoumaru 'humph'ed and went back to his writing. He glimpsed at Mikomi who was extremely concentrated on what she was scribbling furiously on her clipboard. Sesshoumaru watched until Mikomi dropped her pen and held the clipboard in front of her admiring her work. Sesshoumaru extended his arm for the clipboard. She hesitated but gave it to him. What was on it did not amuse him.

It read in untidy scrawl:

_Pretty lady comes in the room……Sesshoumaru acts like a bastard…as usual. Pretty lady leaves…..and I need caffeine. _

And there was a drawing that took up the rest of the page which consisted of two stick people, one had long scribbled hair, big feet and a huge head. The other was obviously Mikomi, in the air above 'Sesshoumaru' with a gigantic hammer which was being brought down on Sesshoumaru's head. She had obviously made more effort on herself. There was also a speech bubble coming from her wide mouth, which read "TAKE THIS SIR!"

Sesshoumaru handed the clipboard back to Mikomi who was grinning, and gave her a look which clearly read 'Grow up'. Before Mikomi could mock him there was a deafening squeal of a microphone and Inutaisho's voice spoke.

"Stupid mike thing….hem hem. Ok People! Break time!" The microphone screeched again and was followed by a thump.

Mikomi began to make her way out of the office but paused.

"Um Sir? Its break time, you can stop now."

Sesshoumaru remained silent; Mikomi shrugged and closed the door behind her. She spun around accidentally knocking someone on the floor.

"OMG! I am soooo sorry!" She helped up the grumbling lady who she recognised as the same woman who was in Sesshoumaru's office earlier.

"Oh I know you…you're the lady who-"

"Yes that was me, now if you don't mind I would like to get my lunch." Kagura said curtly.

But Mikomi was determined to make friends so she wasn't about to let Kagura get away that easily,

"Really? So am I! Why don't we go together?"

"But I-"

But Mikomi was already pulling her along to the cafeteria; they stood in line with trays in their hands, chose their food and sat down at an empty table where Kagura picked at her food trying hard to ignore Mikomi who was chatting happily non stop to her about work, Sesshoumaru being a pain, etc.

"So I sez to him, I sez-"

At that precise moment a brown haired young man who we all know as Hojo walked by with his tray of food, tripping over his own feet sending himself crashing to the floor and his tray flying. Unfortunately a single drop of the soda landed in Kagura's eye.

"Owch!" Kagura put a hand over her eye and blinked a few times,

Mikomi gasped and pointed in horror, "Whoa Kagura! Your eye!" Kagura quickly shielded her eye from Mikomi's gaze and adjusted her contact lens which had slid revealing her true eye color. Hojo picked himself up, laughed nervously and went back to the cafeteria. Mikomi tried to shake off what she had just seen; she could have sworn that Kagura's eye was red…

**Don't forget to Review! And yes I know…poor Hojo. And that was just the beginning of his misfortune! Hehehe.**


	7. The date

Thankx Everto Angelus (ha ha ha! Your reviews make me laugh!), afortiori, DAYLE-CHAN Hitomi, blackcat686. Anaelys

**Disclaimer: **It is my deepest regret to tell you that I do not own Inuyasha. I'm sorry.

Mikomi trudged back to Sesshoumaru's office and placed a small plastic cup of chocolate pudding in front of him.

"There you go! You must be starving!"

He glanced at the pudding but didn't touch it, Mikomi stood in her usual corner and watched Sesshoumaru write.

"Aren't you gonna eat that? Sir?"

"No."

"Oh come on! I went through all the trouble of stealing it!"

"You _stole_ it?"

"Uh…maybe."

She put down her clipboard and scooped a spoonful of pudding.

"Here you go! Now eat it."

Sesshoumaru greatly disapproved of her tone, it sounded like she was talking to an infant. Mikomi tried to shove the spoon in his mouth but he kept his lips tightly sealed and he turned his head away.

"Just a little bit!" She wheedled.

Mikomi eventually gave up and ate the pudding herself, after wiping the spoon with a tissue first of course. After a while when Mikomi was full of chocolate, Sesshoumaru warned her,

"Saikawa."

"Hmm?"

"I must inform you that I will have a business meeting today, I will close a deal with someone from another company. So, while I am talking to the gentleman you will NOT interfere. Do I make myself clear?"

Mikomi saluted "Yes my liege!"

666.6666.66666.666.666.6666.6666.666.6666.66666.6666.666.666.666.6666.6666.666.

Mikomi stamped her feet several times to get the feeling back in her legs, they were going numb from standing up for so long in her usual spot next to Sesshoumaru's desk, clipboard and pen in hand. She sighed and glared at Sesshoumaru who was calmly writing as always.

"Would it kill you to get me a chair?" She asked fiercely.

"Yes." He answered tonelessly without lifting his head.

Mikomi stamped her feet again noisily. "Oh come on! My feet are numb!"

"Then go to the next office and get one yourself."

"Aw, be a gentleman!"

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and stood up slowly. "I cannot believe I am doing this." He muttered as he walked out of the room to the office next to his, which just happened to be Kouga's. Mikomi followed him with her eyes and could only imagine what was happening in Kouga's office.

"_Oh hello Sesshoumaru, sir, what can I do for you_?" Came Kouga's voice.

"_What are you doing_….._?" "Hey that's my chair HEY!"_

There was a loud thump and Sesshoumaru came back dragging a stool behind him. Mikomi supposed he took the chair while Kouga was still sitting on it. Sesshoumaru placed the stool in front of her and went back to his desk as if nothing had happened.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked while staring at the rickety black stool.

"Aww...why can't I have your chair? I want a twirly chair!" She cried pointing at his own leather desk chair.

Sesshoumaru put down his pen and turned to face her.

"Ms Saikawa, do you wish to keep this job?"

Mikomi nodded.

"Then I suggest that you remain silent and sit down if that will stop you from complaining." He said briskly and resumed his writing.

Mikomi gazed at the stool witheringly; she had no choice but to sit down. She lowered herself cautiously and sat down. The stool didn't seem very sturdy. She shrugged and leaned back only to hear a loud squeak making Sesshoumaru wince. Mikomi grinned spitefully and took out a packet of M&M's from her pocket. Sesshoumaru glanced at what was making that infernal crackling noise.

"Did you steal those from the cafeteria as well?"

"Uh huh!"

Mikomi struggled to open the packet and ended up pulling the sides too forcefully causing the packet to rip apart sending M&M's everywhere. Sesshoumaru snapped the pen he was holding in half. He was _this_ close to throwing Mikomi out of the window.

"Awww…oh well!" Mikomi shrugged and fished out another packet from her pocket and began to struggle with it again. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore.

"Must you do that?" He asked struggling to keep his voice calm.

Mikomi successfully opened the packet and offered it to Sesshoumaru.

"Want one?"

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and took out another pen from his draw. Mikomi placed a single M&M on her lips and blew upwards balancing the M&M in the air; she then let it fall into her mouth which she chewed noisily.

"Hey Sir look what I can do!"

But Sesshoumaru ignored her and carried on writing, Mikomi rocked her chair to and fro making that insufferable squeaking noise.

"Look look look look look look look look look look look look look look look lo-"

Sesshoumaru banged his fist on the table.

"WHAT?" He said slightly raising his voice. Remember people, Sesshoumaru NEVER shouts.

Mikomi stopped rocking the stool and performed her amazing trick again blowing the M&M higher up. Suddenly the door opened making Mikomi open her mouth in surprise so that the M&M went right down her throat. Sesshoumaru dragged a hand down his face and returned to his writing, trying to ignore Mikomi who was choking and banging her fist on Sesshoumaru's desk. The man who had opened the door gasped and ran in and performed the Heimlich manoeuvre, Mikomi coughed and spat out a slimy M&M which landed on Sesshoumaru's papers. She gasped for air and looked up at her saviour who smiled down at her.

"Thank you…" She simpered to the handsomest guy she had ever seen, with his long black hair tied in a low pony tail and sparkling emerald green eyes. Sesshoumaru stood up and cleared his throat to get his attention. Mikomi offered the packet of M&M's to him.

"Want one?" She said in a sort of trance.

He looked into the packet and took one out popping it into his mouth and winking at her before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Ah Sesshoumaru!" He said with his mouth full.

Sesshoumaru nodded at him and sat down, trying to hide his disgust at being spoken to in that manner.

"Kenichirou, sit down."

Mikomi swayed on the spot at the sound of his name.

"Kenichirou…" She said dreamily.

Both men looked at her. Mikomi recovered from her daze and went back to her usual space, while the two men resumed their conversation about the deal. After what seemed like an hour, both dog demons stood up and shook hands closing the deal. Kenichirou beckoned to Sesshoumaru,

"What's she like?" He whispered jerking his head in Mikomi's direction.

Mikomi didn't look up but she was listening closely.

"I wouldn't bother…she's a…" Sesshoumaru glanced at her and leaned closer to Kenichirou so that Mikomi could no longer hear. She couldn't hear words but she heard a very low growl coming from Sesshoumaru's throat and Kenichirou chuckled appreciatively.

"Ah well, I better be going anyway" Kenichirou nodded at Sesshoumaru and strolled past Mikomi winking at her which made her legs turn to jelly. Sesshoumaru sat back down checking his watch.

"You may go now."

Mikomi blinked at him. "Go where?"

"Its lunch time."

Mikomi snorted "No its not you-" Sesshoumaru didn't hear what he was because there was the usual squeal of the microphone and Inutaisho telling them its lunch-time. Mikomi practically ran out of the office. She chose her food and looked around the cafeteria for Kagura but instead saw Kenichirou waving eagerly to her. She dawdled for a while then went up to his table and sat across him.

"Er…hi!" She said nervously. Kenichirou smiled at her.

"So….how long will you be staying here?"

He pretended to look hurt, "Aw, do you not want me here?"

"Oh, no! I meant…I mean….er…"

Kenichirou laughed at Mikomi's nerviness, she couldn't help but smile too, she was helplessly captivated by his dazzling smile and effortless charm.

KENICHIROU POV

I was constantly glancing in Sesshoumaru's direction when he finally emerged from his office and stood by the wall watching Mikomi and myself. I laughed and joked with her and my plan is going well. Oh how I hate that Sesshoumaru. But now I am finally going to take something of his. I have no idea what Sesshoumaru's interest was with this human woman, but I am soon going to find out.

"So" I said smiling at her "What is your relationship with Sesshoumaru"

She looked at Sesshoumaru who was still watching her and looked shocked.

"No! I'm just his assistant! There's nothing going on…really."

I tried to keep my cool, _nothing?_ The only reason I'm with this foolish human girl is because I thought she belonged to Sesshoumaru! I still remember in school, we were friends. But I secretly envied him, everything he had. Sesshoumaru knew and owned everything that I didn't. He was rich, all the girls threw themselves at him, _he_ had a future. And now, he practically owns the finest Financial Company in Japan! And me…I just get sent around closing deals. After all these years, and he still has a better life. And that's why I'm going to steal this girl from him. Yes….dog demons are very territorial…this will definitely infuriate him.

666.666.6666.6666.6666.6666.666.666.6666.6666.66.6666.6666.666.6666.6.666.66.66.

Inutaisho strolled up to Sesshoumaru, who was still glaring at Mikomi who was laughing and batting her eyelashes.

"Hey son, where did you put my-"

Inutaisho noticed that Sesshoumaru was not listening but continuing to watch his assistant.

"Aha!" Inutaisho said in triumphant whisper pointing at Sesshoumaru, who finally became aware that his father was talking to him.

"What?"

"I knew it! You DO like her!"

Sesshoumaru 'hmphed' "You are mistaken father, you know we dog demons are extremely territorial, and it just so happens that Kenichirou Koyanagi is attempting to infuriate me by flirting with my assistant."

Inutaisho lowered his accusing finger,

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know him enough to recognize what he is doing. He despises me that much"

Sesshoumaru gazed at Mikomi and Kenichirou, listening hard to their conversation.

"Hahahaha! You're something all right! Say, would you accompany me to the 'Silver Dragon' restaurant? Lets say…8:00pm?"

Mikomi gasped and nodded eagerly. Who wouldn't? 'Sliver Dragon' was the finest and most expensive restaurant in town!

Sesshoumaru had heard enough, he disapproved of how easily Saikawa could be dominated. He went back to his office and waited for her to boast about her date.

**OK! This story is turning out to be longer than I thought! You guys are gonna LOVE the next chapter! It involves ice-cream and a very pissed off Sesshoumaru.**


	8. Jinxed

Thankx overlyobsessive240, jibril, DAYLE-CHAN, Jakenliker and everyone else who reviewed!

Sorry this took so long to write, my computer got a virus and it wiped off all of my stories! So I'm starting this chappie and the next from scratch.

**Disclaimer: **I own something that is a lot better than Inuyasha………..oh who am I kidding? I OWN NOTHING! NOOOOOOOOOTHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

**The date**

Mikomi waltzed into Sesshoumaru's office humming contently; she twirled around and sat down gracefully onto her wobbly stool. She sighed and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was in deeply concentrated in his usual writing. Mikomi sighed again in a way that it would be impossible to ignore, but Sesshoumaru did. She couldn't hold it in anymore,

"Hey Sir, guess what?" She blurted out.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her but simply straightened his posture and continued to write. She moved the seat from side to side painfully slowly so that Sesshoumaru was forced to look at her.

"Guess what just happened while I was having lunch"

Sesshoumaru mastered the impulse to roll his eyes, but went back to his writing all the same. Mikomi rocked the stool almost desperately,

"Oh come on! Don't you want to know what I'm so happy about?"

"No"

Mikomi gasped, "But I was _humming_. I never hum! Just guess!"

This time Sesshoumaru put down his pen, swirled his chair around to face Mikomi and put the tips of his long fingers together..

"You were having lunch with Kenichirou Koyanagi, you talked, he asked you about me, you made him laugh and then he proposed that you accompany him to the 'Silver Dragon' restaurant, and as you are so naive you were foolish enough to fall for his false charm, and agreed."

Mikomi almost fell off Kouga's stool, "How the hell did you know that?"

"I have known Kenichirou longer than you. I, unlike you, can see through his lies. You are so predictable." He added sharply.

Mikomi felt slightly annoyed. "What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru sighed as if he was explaining to a retarded 5 year old.

"What I am saying is that Kenichirou is just using you to get to me."

Mikomi stood up angrily, "Why does everything have to involve _you_?"

"Saikawa, you do not comprehend-"

"Oh no, I understand perfectly! You're just jealous that I have a date, aren't you? And now you're trying to rip us apart! Well, I'm going on that date, and I'm gonna have a great time!" She turned on her heel and made to go out, before adding-

"And not _everything_ has to be about _you_." And with that, Mikomi turned on her heel and stalked out.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Mikomi walked quickly past everyone, ignoring a few people who said hello and wiped her eyes angrily. She HATED that man; he just wouldn't let her be happy! It was the first date she's had in ages and he couldn't say "That's great!" or at least "Good for you!" But what hurt the most is that he could be right, there was a possibility that Kenichirou was just using her. Deep in thought and unaware of the route she was taking, Mikomi crashed into someone, who's papers went flying all over the place.

"Oh! I'm sooo sorry!" Mikomi wiped her watery eyes furiously and began to pile the papers back into the poor person's arms. When she had placed the last sheet of paper on top of the huge pile, she looked up into the face of her victim.

"Hey! I know you! You're that waiter guy! In the restaurant!" Mikomi snapped her fingers and pointed at him again, "Akitoki! Wasn't it?"

He gave a hearty laugh, "Oh no no no. My name's Hojo. Akitoki is my cousin. Everyone always confuses us, have no idea why though." Mikomi raised an eyebrow, was he blind? Or was he just kidding? But she tried to make conversation, company is what she needed right now.

"So… what do you do here?"

Hojo tried to adjust the pile of papers and smiled at Mikomi, "Me? Well…I carry people's things, run a few errands inside the company, you know, the usual stuff."

Mikomi nodded politely and kept the conversation going, after a while Hojo had launched into the subject of Kagome Higurashi. Mikomi didn't know how much more she could take.

"She's so sweet, and pretty, but I don't stand a chance! I mean, to be honest I'm kinda scared of that boyfriend of hers…what's his name? Ah yes, Inu-"

"Hojo"

Hojo's eyes widened and he spun around, causing a few papers to fly into Mikomi's face, which woke her up. She craned her neck to see what Hojo was facing when she saw Inutaisho's grinning face. Hojo squealed, threw himself onto the floor and began shouting at the floor. Not daring to look up.

"So sorry Master! Hojo was working I swear! I was just taking a smaaall break!"

Inutaisho looked around uneasily at the workers who had stopped what they were doing to watch. "Okay Hojo, that's fine. You can go back to work now." He said trying to smile.

"SOOOOO SORRY! Hojo isn't worthy enough to lick Master's shoes! Hojo should be punished for disgracing great Master's presence! Hojo is a stupid, worthless lazy-"

Inutaisho's smile began to twitch and he looked around smiling nervously at the passers by who had also stopped to watch Hojo shout at the floor.

"_Hojo get off the floor!_" He hissed through clenched teeth. But this just made Hojo shout even louder.

"HOJO IS A DISGRACE! HOJO IS VERY SORRY! HOJO WILL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER BREAK AS LONG AS HE LIVES! HOJO IS DEEPLY SORRY WISE MASTER!"

Mikomi was staring with her mouth open at the embarrassing scene, and let out a small scream as Hojo began banging his head against the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Inutaisho had enough. "HOJO!"

Hojo's sobbing ceased immediately and he looked up in surprise for a split second before squeezing his eyes shut and looking at the floor again. Inutaisho laughed uncertainly and tried to speak calmly.

"I forgive you; now please return to your duties."

Hojo scrambled up and with his eyes still clenched shut he somehow collected all his papers and ran past Inutaisho, and then collided with the door frame. Causing all the papers to fly away again. Everyone was quiet, watching the motionless Hojo splayed on the floor. Until a good looking demon stepped out, chuckled uneasily, and picked up the papers which were obviously his and ran back to his desk, leaving Hojo unconscious. Inutaisho turned to look at the rest of the workers, who all sprang back into action as if nothing had happened. Inutaisho then turned to Mikomi, whose jaw was still hanging in shock. Inutaisho smiled,

"Never mind all that, he does that all the time, that's the 6th time this week actually. Oh well! I think it's time for coffee don't you think?"

Mikomi stared at him, shocked that anyone could act so calmly after a scene like that. She pointed over Inutaisho's shoulder at the still unconscious Hojo lying on the floor, and opened her mouth to speak but Inutaisho seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Oh don't you worry about him, he'll be all right. He should be used to it by now. See you around Sakana!" (If you don't know Japanese, then Sakana also means fish!)

Mikomi forced a smile, which vanished the instant Inutaisho turned away. She made her way back to Sesshoumaru's office muttering under her breath. "Sakana my ass." She strolled into the office, picked up her clipboard and pen and glimpsed at Sesshoumaru who was looking at her, surprised that she had recovered so quickly. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Don't ask." Was all she said before sitting down on the squeaky stool and waiting patiently for the day to end.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

After what seemed like a decade, Mikomi heard the usual squeal of the microphone and Inutaisho bidding them farewell and reminding them to come to work the next day. She didn't wait to hear the traditional squeal, thump and swear words after every announcement, but collected her things and ran out of the office, reminding herself that Sesshoumaru was driving so that she had no choice but to wait for him.

"_Come on_ Sir, you can tidy up your desk tomorrow." Mikomi whined stamping her foot. Sesshoumaru glared at her and continued to put all his papers in the top desk drawer, but she kept whining so he had no choice but to leave his pens on his desk. (That's a sin!) They both walked into the elevator where Mikomi complained about Sesshoumaru's attitude. Finally the elevators doors opened.

"Grrr! I might not be ready in time for my date!" She said irritably as they walked out of the company.

"If that's what you want to call it." Sesshoumaru retorted. Mikomi elbowed him sharply in the ribs which took him by surprise.

"Don't you start" She warned. Sesshoumaru glared at her but let her get into his sliver Peugeot 407 first. He patted the spot on his ribs, and then got into the car himself.

They had been driving for at least ten minutes and Mikomi was relentlessly telling him to speed up.

"Ms. Saikawa, if you haven't become aware of the fact that police are covering the area then you must be slower than I thought."

Mikomi opened her mouth to argue, but then she heard a heavenly tinkling tune which turned her head immediately. She gasped and plastered her face against the window. Sesshoumaru glanced at her in disgust.

"Saikawa what are you-" "Pull over" She interrupted in a muffled voice.

"I am not going to stop-" "PULL OVER" Mikomi squished her nose against the window even harder as she saw the ice-cream van stop and a crowd of people with their children neared it. Mikomi unstuck her face from the window and looked expectantly at Sesshoumaru. He glanced at her as if to say 'you're kidding'.

"Sir?"

"No."

"Aww! But I want ice-cream!"

"You were complaining non-stop about being late for your-" "I WANT MY ICE-CREAM!" She yelled.

"Saikawa I am not stopping this car so-" But Mikomi cut him off as she lunged on top of the steering wheel and turned it to the left, Sesshoumaru tried to keep control but she was scrabbling at his hands to let her stop the car and her screaming "PULL OVER! I WANT ICE-CREAM!" Was distracting him. The car swerved violently onto the pavement and into a dark alley where Sesshoumaru slammed his foot on the brakes, and his car screeched to a stop. Sesshoumaru hadn't even taken his hands off the steering wheel and Mikomi was already running towards the ice-cream van where an extremely long queue was forming. Mikomi pushed away an old woman with her nephew out of the way and waited impatiently at the end of the queue for her turn. Sesshoumaru took his time and walked calmly towards Mikomi but made sure to stand a few feet away, just in case anyone from work was there. He checked his watch.

"Saikawa it's almost 5:30pm" But she wasn't listening, instead she was bribing a bunch of kids to let her go in front of them.

"If you do, then that tall man over there will give you 100 dollars each! Really? I can? Okay then, now go over there and ask for your money!"

The bunch of kids came running towards Sesshoumaru who gave them a lethal glare which sent them all running to their parents. Mikomi tapped her foot impatiently as the father carrying his toddler in front of her tried to coax his toddler to choose an ice lolly.

"Oh for heavens sake just get him any old lolly he won't remember it when he's older anyway!" She said irritably. The father stared at her and hurriedly carried his son away from her as if she was some kind of maniac. It was finally Mikomi's turn and Sesshoumaru decided to go and see what was taking so long for her to order. He strolled up to her hearing all the complaints about the hold up on the way.

"Saikawa what is ta-" But Mikomi signalled for him to be quiet as she looked at the poster with all the different ice-creams on it, trying to decide. The ice-cream man blinked at her holding the ice-cream scoop. Mikomi squinted at the poster,

"I think I'll have the…..no. Maybe the…..no no no, wait, I want the….nah...um…."

The people behind her were starting to complain and the ice-cream man was about to turn to the next customer behind Mikomi but she stopped him.

"Hey hey hey! I haven't ordered yet! Mr…" She looked at his name tag "Totosai, I'm paying so you just have to wait!"

Totosai blinked at her and then at Sesshoumaru. Mikomi went back to scanning the poster.

"Okay okay, I'll have the….the….no…..in a minute, um….that big….no…."

Sesshoumaru was losing his patience, "Saikawa-" "I'll have a cherry flavoured ice lolly." Mikomi said triumphantly. Totosai who had fallen asleep momentarily, snapped back into action and dug through the freezer for the ice-lolly. Mikomi sighed contently and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh yeah, what will you have?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, you must want something, shall I order for you?"

"No I-"

But Mikomi was already ordering a lemon ice-lolly for him. Totosai handed them their orders and waited, hand outstretched for his payment. Mikomi searched through her pockets while Sesshoumaru glared at the already melting ice-lolly in his hand. He looked down to his left and saw a small girl staring up at him licking her ice-cream. Sesshoumaru stared back for a moment until he had had enough and took a threatening step towards her. The small girl jumped in fright, so that her ice-cream cone fell onto the floor with a splat. She stared at it for a while and then at Sesshoumaru with her big brown eyes brimming with tears. Sesshoumaru looked at his own unwanted ice-lolly and handed it carelessly to her. She hesitated but took it, then gave him a toothy smile as thanks. Sesshoumaru wasn't used to being smiled at by kids and stared at her with his usual poker face. A young woman then came up to them and took the small girl by the hand; she seemed to be the mother of the child and led her away from Sesshoumaru while looking at him suspiciously. "Come on now Rin" She said while still gazing at him.

He shook himself to get what just happened out of his mind and turned to look at Mikomi who was still searching for money, and just as he had suspected, she looked at Sesshoumaru hopefully. He handed Totosai a few coins. Totosai stared at them for a while, and then stared at the van scratching his head. They both began to walk towards the alley licking their ice-lollies….well, Mikomi was anyway. She glimpsed at Sesshoumaru who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Whoa, you ate yours fast." She said in astonishment. But Sesshoumaru wasn't paying attention, and had stopped dead, staring into the alley. Mikomi turned to see what he was staring at and gasped, dropping her lolly in shock. Sesshoumaru's new silver Peugeot 407 was now in complete ruins. Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards it and looked inside, which wasn't very difficult as the car doors had been torn off. His radio was gone, along with his digital road map, car seats, rear view mirror, mats, his car phone, windscreen wipers, the air conditioning device, the contents from the glove compartment and even the steering wheel. (?) Sesshoumaru gradually and surprisingly calmly straightened up and walked to Mikomi's side, who was squatted on the floor poking the flattened tires with a stick.

"Your hubcaps are gone. And your bumper" She added pointing at the place where the bumper had been brutally ripped off. Mikomi dropped the stick sighing and stood up looking warily at Sesshoumaru, his face was expressionless as usual but he had a far away look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe this had happened to him. Was he going to explode? Kill the first person he sees? Die on the spot? Mikomi decided to break the painful silence. She coughed quietly,

"So. What do we do now? Walk?"

Sesshoumaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his sliver and black cell phone, which he flipped open.

"Jaken. Bring me my Porsche. The black one. Now."

He flipped it closed and stowed it away. Mikomi was still wary of him but didn't let this trouble her too much.

"ANOTHER ONE? Jeez, when do you get exercise?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch and pushed past the rambling Mikomi.

"-I mean you have at least 20 cars so how you don't have a flabby belly bulging out of your pressed suits is anyone's guess-" Mikomi stopped, noticing that she was just complaining to herself. She looked around wildly and spotted Sesshoumaru in the distance walking across the street. Mikomi rolled her eyes and ran to catch up.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Mikomi quickened her pace to keep up with Sesshoumaru, she was exhausted. And he hadn't even broken a sweat!

"Why-_gasp_-didn't we-_gasp_-wait for the-_gasp_-Porsche?" She choked out, before grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm to stop her legs from giving way. Sesshoumaru said nothing and walked a bit faster. Mikomi stopped and bent over to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru glanced behind him and walked a bit slower, even though it _was_ because of Mikomi's mad urge for ice-cream that caused the vandalism of his favourite car. He finally slowed to a stop and waited for Mikomi to catch up. They had walked for at least half an hour and Mikomi was almost dead, she opened her mouth to complain about her aching legs but shut up to listen to a distant sound. Sesshoumaru had obviously heard it too, because he had stopped to listen. Mikomi shifted closer to Sesshoumaru and they both listened hard. It sounded like….paws? Mikomi's eyes widened as she heard the sound of thundering paws coming closer. Sesshoumaru remained still; he wasn't at all worried about the situation. Mikomi screamed and hid behind Sesshoumaru, burying her head into his jacket.

She dared herself to look through a small gap between Sesshoumaru's side and arm, and looked at the two large black snarling Rottweilers. Sesshoumaru took a threatening step forward but the dogs began to bark, showing their large sharp teeth. Mikomi uttered a small squeak and clutched the back of his jacket. She heard the dogs getting closer, Mikomi has always had a deep fear of dogs, ever since she was chased by a pack of them away form her house. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sharp teeth to tear at her….but it didn't come. Suddenly everything went quiet. She felt a vibration; she opened her eyes and stared at Sesshoumaru's back. She couldn't hear anything but she could feel his back vibrating slightly…almost as if he was….._growling_.

The next thing she knew, the dogs began to whimper and ran away with their tails in-between their legs. Sesshoumaru turned so that Mikomi was forced to unclench her hands from his back. She stood there, still in shock. Mikomi shook herself and ran up to Sesshoumaru who was walking normally, as if nothing had happened. Mikomi opened her mouth to ask how he did that back there, but was cut off by the sound of someone shouting. She looked up and, to her great relief, saw that they had arrived at Sesshoumaru's complex. And the shouting seemed to be coming from what looked like an overly dressed dwarf.

"Shesshoumaru-shama! Shesshoumaru-shamaaaaaaaaaa!"

The 'dwarf' waddled up to Sesshoumaru and bent down so low that his hat almost touched the floor. Mikomi bent down and stared at it. She supposed it was an old male, which explained the horrible sense of style and color coordination. She scanned his long greenish brown coat that was ten sizes too big with the collar turned upwards and the huge red baseball cap which covered his forehead. Mikomi watched him shout explanations and beg for forgiveness at the floor, which strongly reminded her of Hojo.

"Please forgive me Shir! I brought the car to you my Lord, but my Lord wasn't there!"

Sesshoumaru seemed colder than usual. "You were late."

"My deepest apologies Shir! I stowed your Porsche away, where it was My Lord Shessoumaru-shamaAAAAAGH!"

The 'dwarf' jumped at least 20 feet in the air and ran behind Sesshoumaru's legs, hiding away from Mikomi who had just poked him to see what he felt like. Mikomi also screamed at the 'thing's reaction and stared at it in horror.

"Who is this disgusting human? How dare you poke ME! SHESSHOUMARU-SHAMA'S LOYAL SERVANT-"

"Jaken. Silence." Sesshoumaru ordered in a harsh voice that Mikomi had never heard him use before. What Jaken hadn't noticed while he was screaming, was that his yellow and purple striped scarf which covered almost his whole face up to his bulging yellow eyes; had fallen off and was revealing his whole ugly face. Jaken finally became aware of this and desperately tried to wrap it around his head again, but Mikomi had already seen it and was on the floor, eyes wide in shock as she stared at Jaken's yellow bulging eyes. Sesshoumaru took quick action and kicked Jaken so hard that he flew out of sight.

The security guard quickly opened the gate for Sesshoumaru and Mikomi….as soon as she got off the floor of course. Mikomi staggered a bit but followed Sesshoumaru in. They were walking across the car park when Mikomi snapped out of her shock.

"OMFG! What was THAT? It looked like some kind of…._frog_! I mean, his skin was _green! _G-R-E-E-N!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to say nothing but he knew very well that she wouldn't leave him alone until she got an explanation.

"It's a birth defect. That is all."

Mikomi shut up after that. They stepped into the elevator and that was when Mikomi checked her watch and gasped.

"Oh crap it's 7:30! I gotta get changed!" She looked around the lift desperately. "Doesn't this thing go any faster?"

When they finally stepped out of the elevator, Mikomi snatched Sesshoumaru's silver key card out of his hand and ran to his door, sliding it in to access his apartment. Sesshoumaru walked calmly inside and went straight to his study while Mikomi ran around trying to get ready in time.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

There was a smart rap on the door while Mikomi was applying the final touches of make-up. She squealed and ran to her jewellery box to shove on a pair of long gold earrings and a necklace. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before grabbing her coat and running out of the door in her black high heels. Sesshoumaru, who was still in his study could hear her giggling on the other side of the door, and Kenichirou complementing her on how beautiful she looked tonight. Sesshoumaru remembered the stylish low cut silky black dress she was wearing and mentally scoffed.

He could still hear the couple talking as they walked down the stairs and across the car park. He heard Mikomi whoop at the sight of Kenichirou's car, Sesshoumaru imagined a rusty old truck and 'hmph'ed. He kept on listening until their voices had faded away as they drove out of his complex. Sesshoumaru shook himself, realising that he had been still for about 5 minutes trying to listen, even though they were long gone. He pushed Mikomi and Kenichirou to the back of his mind; he had more important matters to think about.

Sesshoumaru pushed his chair back and stretched; then got up and strolled into the living room. He stood staring out the huge window; he always thought more clearly when he looked out over the city. His mind wandered off and Sesshoumaru found himself what could possibly be happening between Mikomi and that despicable Koyanagi. He could just picture them, talking, over a bottle of expensive red wine. The next scene was Mikomi drinking wine from the bottle and telling Kenichirou everything he wanted to know about Sesshoumaru; and then Kenichirou taking advantage of Mikomi's drunkenness…..

Sesshoumaru shook himself, annoyed that his mind had drifted there. It was virtually impossible anyway; he hasn't told Mikomi anything about himself. He decided to make the most of his time alone and took out his Palm, scanning his agenda. But everything seemed to involve Mikomi! Everyday there was a message reading '_Mikomi picks up suits from laundry' _or _'Photocopies needed for father, get Mikomi to do it.'_ And _'Signature needed for important document. Mikomi has the document'_

Sesshoumaru soon grew fed up of seeing her name on everything and put his Palm away, then he stretched again, even though he wasn't tired. He thought about the last time he had sat down and read a book, and realised that he hasn't done that. So, Sesshoumaru picked out a book, sat down on his black leather couch, checked his watch, opened the book and began to read.

MEANWHILE, in the restaurant, Mikomi was busy laughing her head off at a bad joke that Kenichirou had just told her. She wiped away a happy tear and took a calming sip of red wine. Kenichirou ended his hearty laugh and sipped his wine also, staring at Mikomi all the while. They had already finished eating and were now waiting for their deserts. Kenichirou sighed and stared into Mikomi's eyes, she blushed and looked away. He laughed again at her bashfulness.

"So, tell me about you. Your work maybe?"

Mikomi shook her pretty head, "Oh no no, I don't wanna talk about work. Too depressing. Lets talk about _you._"

Kenichirou forced a smile. It was obvious to him that Mikomi knew absolutely nothing about Sesshoumaru, oh well; he decided to just play around with her for a while… have a little FUN.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

It was way past eleven, and Sesshoumaru had read at least 15 books already. He finished the last sentence and put the book on top of the 'read' pile. His ears pricked at the sound of a car pulling into the complex. He got up rather quickly and was all set to run downstairs to pull them apart when he stopped himself, his hand was already outstretched to open his apartment door. He mentally slapped himself for even _thinking _ofsuch a stupid action. Instead he walked up to the window and looked down on the couple who were arm in arm and walking in zig-zags up to the entrance. He could smell the alcohol in their breath. He listened hard to Mikomi giggling stupidly as they tripped up on the stairs. The drunken couple stopped in front of Sesshoumaru's apartment and giggled foolishly.

"When can we do this again? How about next Saturday?" he _was_ just using her, but he hadn't even started to have his little _fun_ yet.

"Oh Keni, I would _love_ to, but my BOSS probably won't let me."

"Oh never mind him, just give me five minutes with him. I'll convince the old dog."

Sesshoumaru twitched at the last two words. _Old dog?_

Mikomi giggled again and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, he could hear her heart beating faster, he could smell her nerviness. They were going to…..._kiss_! Sesshoumaru used his demon speed and opened the door, he cleared his throat to get their attention. Their noses were almost touching, a few seconds later and it would have been too late. Sesshoumaru was familiar with Kenichirou's falsely charming ways. If he had kissed Mikomi then she would be completely brainwashed.

"I take it everything went well. Ms. Saikawa, you have work to do."

Mikomi smiled at Kenichirou, who smiled back and kissed her hand as a farewell. She glared at Sesshoumaru and elbowed him hard on the way in. Sesshoumaru then looked at Kenichirou with a distinctively colder look in his eyes. Kenichirou grinned,

"I almost had her there Sesshoumaru, couldn't you have waited five more minutes to barge into my fun?"

Sesshoumaru took a step backwards into his apartment, "Leave. You are not wanted here. Goodbye Koyanagi" He said frostily before slamming the door in Kenichirou's face. He turned around and found himself face to face with a seething Mikomi.

"_What the hell were you thinking?_" She hissed.

Sesshoumaru took a step to the left and walked right past her. But Mikomi followed him.

"I almost had him there!"

"How amusing, he said almost the same thing. Except he meant it in a different way."

"I cannot believe you! First you try to break us apart, and now you're twisting keni's words to scare me away! You have to be the most arrogant, big headed-"

Sesshoumaru didn't hear what else he was, because he closed his study door in her face. This was quite satisfying. He sat down and began to go ahead with some work which wasn't to be needed in a few months. He did this until Mikomi had given up screaming and banging on the door.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

It was almost midnight, and both Sesshoumaru and Mikomi had calmed down.Sesshoumaru's study door was now wide open and Mikomi was lying upside down on the couch reading one of his books.

"_His strength was the strength of ten, because his heart was pure_" She quoted from the book 'The Round Table Legends'

Mikomi grew bored on the third page and decided to go and annoy Sesshoumaru. She got up and wandered into his study where he was profoundly concentrated in his writing. Mikomi paced around looking at pictures and prodding a few gadgets which she had never seen before. After a while, she had stooped down to just staring over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at what he was writing.

"Who's that boring letter to?"

"Nobody."

"Is it to someone important?"

"You wouldn't know"

"So it _is_ to somebody!"

Sesshoumaru put down his pen and sighed deeply. Mikomi blinked, she had been staring over him for over half an hour and he hadn't said a thing, why now? And she was just starting to have fun too. Mikomi waited for Sesshoumaru to hand her a pile of work but to her great surprise, he didn't. Instead he pulled a desk draw open and took out a black Palm pilot with silver buttons. She gasped and snatched it from him. She had never seen anything so beautifully expensive before. Well, she had, but never actually touched one before. Sesshoumaru sighed again.

"That is yours Ms. Saikawa. In it you will insert your schedule and organise your agenda. It is for work purposes ONLY. Understood?"

But Mikomi waved her hand at him in a careless gesture. "Yeah yeah whatever" And she went back to goggling at her new Palm Pilot. She prodded the screen and Sesshoumaru took it away from her quickly.

"I would like this to last for at least a month. Try not to break it so soon. And never touch the screen with your fingers."

Mikomi snatched it back and Sesshoumaru handed her the little plastic pen. She stared at it and then at the Palm. To Sesshoumaru's great relief she had finally got the hang of tapping the screen lightly with the pen and had wandered off into the living room still exploring her new Palm. But he wasn't completely left alone. Every now and again she would yell things like "Oh cool! It has internet!" or "Wow! Look at what I just did!" and "OMG this thing has _games_!"

After a while, when Mikomi had become familiar with her Palm Pilot and, to Sesshoumaru's disappointment, had come back to annoy him again. She wandered around his study a bit longer and gasped, making Sesshoumaru draw a line right through his letter. He put the pen down and tried to control his anger, he turned around to see what was so amazing that just couldn't wait until he finished his letter. Mikomi took out a glass chess board, which was in pristine condition and carefully placed it on the table….on top of Sesshoumaru's papers. Sesshoumaru clasped his hands over the table and waited for Mikomi's reason of interest in his chess board. Mikomi gawped at the beautiful glass board and picked up a single chess piece, gaping at it. She looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at her as if she had completely lost her mind. She pushed the chess board towards him.

"Teach me!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the chess board and then back at her.

"No. I have more important matters to take care of than teaching you how play chess."

"Aww! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase? I've always wanted to know how! Teach me!"

"No."

"TeachmeteachmeteachmeteachmeteachmeteachmeteachmeteachmeteachmeTEACH ME-"

Sesshoumaru lifted up a silencing hand; he decided to use this situation to his advantage.

"I could teach you how to play this game. But on one condition."

"Anything!"

"Stop seeing Kenichirou Koyanagi."

"DONE!" Mikomi shot out her hand to close the deal.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her lack of hesitation, but shook her hand anyway.

"Remember, this is a very complicated game that requires deep concentration. You must know the consequences of your every move and distinguish your opponent's moves beforehand. Ready?"

Mikomi sat up straight, alert, her eyes bright and interested."

Sesshoumaru sighed and pulled the chess board closer to him, and began

"This, is a pawn….."


	9. Revealed

Thankx for your reviews Meirisa- chan (okay then, next chappie Sesshy will be broke) DAYLE-CHAN (there will be suprises at the end, believe me!) littlefiction, kyougu-neko, hiraikotsu ( kinda. Its gonna be very confusing believe me)

Disclaimer: Why oh why oh WHY? WHY do I not own CHOCOLATE? Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and blah blah blah. WHY?

o0o

AHA! FINALLY! I WON! I ATE YOUR QUEEEEN!" Mikomi roared as she stood up abruptly, knocking over several empty mugs of coffee and holding up the queen piece in the air triumphantly. (Just so you know, they had been playing all night)

Mikomi began to shriek with hysterical laughter in honor of her victory. Surprisingly…okay not so surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was perfectly calm.

"Ms. Saikawa, that's _your_ queen"

Mikomi's wild laughter ceased immediately and she squinted at the queen held in her hand. It was, indeed, a lighter shade of glass.

"DAMMIT! Why couldn't you get a wooden chess set like _normal_ people? I can't tell the difference between the whites and the blacks in this one! WHY?"

Mikomi threw her arms up in exasperation and began to traipse slowly towards the sofa, while Sesshoumaru went to get changed for work. She was all set to collapse onto the black leather sofa and sleep like she had never slept before, but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru who was already fully dressed, briefcase in hand and was waiting at the open door.

"Time for work"

Mikomi swooped out of her half fall, grabbed her jacket and followed Sesshoumaru out the door. They got into Sesshoumaru's Porsche and drove off to Inutaisho and Company. On the way, Mikomi fixed her hair into its usual tight bun at the nape of her neck, applied some lip balm and curled her lashes with a teaspoon which had mysteriously appeared in her pocket.

"I mean, where did you learn how to play chess like that anyway? It's obvious that you're not teaching me everything otherwise I would have won….and you didn't have any breakfast this morning."

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sudden change of subject. "What does that have to do you losing spectacularly to me in chess?"

"You never eat breakfast, in fact I never see you eat! Remember breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment and then pressed the red button on his intercom. (remember that she doesn't know about demons so he must be like a human in front of her)

"Sarah." (Hey looky! It's Umineko!) "Bring me a black coffee, no sugar."

Mikomi opened her mouth to ask what he was doing but was cut off by an eager female voice which she supposed was Sarah.

"Oh yeeeees Mr. Sesshoumaru Sir. Aaaaaanything for my wise and beautiful-" Sesshoumaru let go of the button and began to write again. He glanced at Mikomi who was red in the face and was obviously biting her lips to stop herself from exploding with laughter. She managed to hold it back.

"I would also like some caffeine." She didn't really want any, but it was worth hearing Sarah worshipping Sesshoumaru in an extremely embarrassing way again. He hesitated slightly but pressed the intercom button again.

"Make that two."

"Whatever you command my Lord! I would bring you a thoouuusand coffee's if you told me to! I would do aaanything for you, Oh faultless, elegantly beautiful, all knowing, immensely powerful, grand, Lord of the Western-"

Once again Sesshoumaru interrupted her thwarting worshipping. He leaned back in his chair and read over his work in silence trying to ignore Mikomi's stifled snorts. They had been waiting for at least half an hour for their coffees, when Sesshoumaru turned to Mikomi.

"Saikawa. Find out what is causing the delay."

Mikomi nodded and was about to leave when she was suddenly motivated to mock him one last time. She turned to face him and gracefully threw down her arms and bowed so low that her nose was almost touching the floor.

"Oh yeeeeesssss my wise and noble Lord….aaaaanything for YOU."

Mikomi backed out of the room waving her arms about in mock worship. Sesshoumaru glared at her with a look of deepest loathing and waited until she had disappeared from view to give a tiny humourless smile.

O0o-------------------------------------O0o--------------------------------O0o------------------------O0o----

Mikomi straightened up and grinned to herself, before remembering that she had been bursting to go toilet for more than an hour (she wasn't sure whether to ask Sesshoumaru to go or not). She looked around wildly as if expecting a sign to pop out of nowhere telling her where the secretary was situated. Mikomi rushed to the office closest to Sesshoumaru's (which just happened to be Kouga's) and somehow convinced him that Sesshoumaru had specially requested for Kouga to bring him his coffee. Kouga puffed out his chest proudly and saluted Mikomi before marching out of his office. Mikomi waved him goodbye as if he was about to go on some kind of important mission. She waited for a painful 15 seconds and ran out of the office. She tried to compose herself and walked quickly past everyone nodding occasionally to her smiling companions. She wished she had paid more attention on Sesshoumaru's tour on her first day. Mikomi turned the corner and bumped into what looked like a pile of files with legs.

"Oh, sorry Hojo" She said through gritted teeth. Mikomi was now hopping on the spot, desperate to find a door with the sign reading "Ladies". She wheeled round to face Hojo who was trying to balance the pile of files on one arm while he scratched his nose. Mikomi gave an exasperated sigh,

"Um Hojo? Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" She said in a voice of forced calm.

Hojo blinked at her and gave a hearty laugh, which caused the files to sway dangerously.

"Sure! It's that way"

Hojo flung out his free hand in that direction hitting the unsuspecting wolf demon (carrying a tray with two coffees) in the mouth. Mikomi gasped and a few others screamed as Kouga hurled backwards, upturning the tray and causing the coffees to splash his chest. He writhed on the floor clutching his mouth and making flapping gestures at his burning chest. Hojo lowered his arm, rolled his eyes and tutted.

"People these days, they just don't look where they're going!"

Mikomi forgot all about her desperate need to relieve herself and stared wide eyed and what had just happened. Kouga was now being restrained with great difficulty by at least 5 other demons and was yelling at the unaware Hojo.

"LEMME ATTIM! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL RIP HIS FUCKIN' HEAD OFF! LEMME AT HIM!"

Mikomi slowly edged away from Hojo

"You know…I think I can-" She began, but Hojo cut in "No no no! I'll remember, don't you worry." He flashed her a grin and peered around again. Mikomi stood glued to the spot, not knowing whether it was safe to move or not. Hojo's eyes widened and he suddenly threw his head back laughing heartily.

"_Now_ I remember! I told you I would Mikomi!"

Mikomi sighed in relief, but it soon disappeared as Hojo thrust out his index finger in the opposite direction plunging it in the eye of a very handsome looking demon. A group of vain demoneses screamed and rushed to help him. Hojo withdrew his finger (with a sickening squelch) and scratched his head, staring around muttering "Or was it this way?"

"Yes Mikomi I'm pretty sure it's that way-" He yelled over all the commotion around him while throwing his arm out to his left knocking over yet another unsuspecting demon who seemed to be carrying the whole company's files, which went flying, hitting several demons in the face. Mikomi could do nothing but gawp at all of this; Hojo seemed to be single-handedly destroying the whole company, and the worst part was that he was completely oblivious to the chaos around him. Hojo suddenly jumped forward, making Mikomi flinch expecting to be knocked out or worse. He punched her weakly on the shoulder laughing.

"Hey Mikomi! I found it! It's over THERE!" He cried happily flinging out his hand to his right –closely missing Inutaisho's face. The dog general caught Hojo's wrist just inches away from his eye. The entire 13th floor went quiet. The females stopped flapping and fussing over the now one-eyed demon, the males stopped trying to edge closer to Hojo with the intention of killing him, the obsessive-compulsive assistant stopped tapping each file 7 times before picking it up and Kouga stopped struggling to free himself from the thirteen demons who were desperately trying to restrain him. A few demonesses gasped but hesitated, not knowing if they should fuss over their beloved boss too. There was complete silence, not one movement. Everyone was obviously anxious to see what would happen next. Hojo's eyes widened and he looked as if he was in shock. Inutaisho glared around, Mikomi heard several sharp intakes of breath as Inu-no-taisho's amber eyes travelled over them in turn. He finally rested his stare on Hojo who, due to his state of shock, couldn't close his eyes or throw himself to the floor. Inutaisho gave a shaky laugh as he lowered Hojo's wrist. Hojo simply stood there, arms limply by his side and without changing his expression.

"You have my permission to leave and continue with your duties." Inutaisho said quietly. Hojo nodded and turned around stiffly. Everyone who had been edging closer drew back to give the walking calamity a clear path to the photocopying room. He walked slowly towards it but as he hadn't fully recovered, he collided with the door frame, and stayed there. Inutaisho shook his head despairingly. He suddenly clapped his hands together making everybody jump.

"Well! Now that's taken care of, I see no reason why we shouldn't pursue our daily duties." He looked around expectantly but everyone appeared to be temporarily stupefied. He stared back at the blank faces for a while then raised his eyebrows sharply as if to say "_Well_?" Everyone snapped out of it and began to busy around again. Soon everything was back to normal…well…apart from Hojo who was still standing with his forehead against the door frame. But he seemed safer there so no-one bothered to move him. Inutaisho beamed around at his busy workers and turned to face Mikomi who hadn't been so quick to recover like the others. He patted her on the shoulder which jerked her back to her surroundings.

"Close one wasn't it, Sakurai?" He chuckled and sighed.

Mikomi forced a smile which disappeared as soon as Inutaisho's back was turned. "Sakurai yeah right." She muttered irritably. As she turned her eye caught sight of a beautiful white plaque proclaiming: LADIES BATHROOM. Her urge to relieve herself flooded back and she rushed in.

O0o-------------------------------------O0o--------------------------------O0o------------------------O0o----

Mikomi exited the bathroom looking content and feeling relieved. She strolled back to Sesshoumaru's office catching him gazing out the window. He noticed her presence and swivelled around quickly.

"Where is the coffee?"

Mikomi walked to her usual spot and picked up her clipboard and pen.

"What coffee?"

Sesshoumaru did a very unsesshoumarish thing and sighed irritably.

"I gave you simple foolproof instructions-" "- _Foolproof?_ Are you implying that-"

"- you are useless. If you don't have the capacity to do something as elemental as bringing two coffees then be my guest and ask yourself why you bother getting up in the morning."

Mikomi bit her lip so hard that it bled, she was determined to keep quiet. She needed this job.

HOUR LATER

Both demon and human had been in complete silence. This was perfectly fine for Sesshoumaru but Mikomi was feeling restless. She opened her mouth to break the silence but was interrupted by the ring of a phone. Sesshoumaru calmly put down his Parker pen and made to press the hands free button but Mikomi grabbed his hand and pressed it herself.

"Oh hello Kagome! How-"

Sesshoumaru suddenly put her on hold and turned to glare at Mikomi who laughed nervously.

"_You gave your pathetic friends my office phone number_?" He hissed angrily.

"yeah well…..just in case…."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly told her that the conversation was not over, he released the hold button and signalled for Mikomi to speak quickly.

"Hi Kags!"

"Hi Mikkie! Hey what number is this anyway? What company did you say you worked for?"

"Oh…um…well, its not really a known company. Its just some crappy warehouse that calls itself one. ahem."

This comment made Sesshoumaru draw a line through the page. Mikomi quickly changed the subject before something bad happened.

"SO what did you call for?"

"Oh yeah, everyone's gonna be at Inuyasha's restaurant at 3pm so I was wondering if you could ask your boss to let you off. I mean we haven't had a chance to get together with everyone for aaages and today Miroku's not working and Sango is there too."

Mikomi glanced at Sesshoumaru who was still writing but she could tell that he was listening.

"Yeah why not"

"Great! Okay so I'll meet you-" Mikomi could hear Inuyasha's voice in the background.

"Hey Mikomi? Inuyasha wants to talk to you"

There was a shuffling sound on the other end and Inuyasha's familiar raspy voice was heard.

"Hey Inuyasha." Mikomi said flatly, she knew that whatever conversation between them would involve Inuyasha yelling at her.

"Tell that bastard boss of yours to let you off cuz I don't have time to sit on my ass and chat. I have to work you know! And when I _do_ have time, which I don't, I have to sit and listen to Kagome talking about her girly shit and I'm not made for that! So you better get your furry lil' ass over here before I-"

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise as Mikomi held the phone away from her mouth and began to yell across the room, at nobody.

"WHAT? MY BOSS SAYS I HAVE TO WORK NOW? OKAY THEN! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"

She returned the phone to her mouth again and spoke quickly

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What now wench?"

"Can you hold on for a sec? I need to take care of something"

"Huh? Sure but-"

"It might sound like I'm hanging up but I'm not"

"Whatever I-"

"Wait for me"

" But-"

Mikomi cut Inuyasha off and slammed the phone into the cradle.

"At least we agree on something." Sesshoumaru commented idly.

Mikomi 'humph'ed and turned on her heel, ready to stalk out.

"Who gave you permission to leave to meet my senseless brother?"

Mikomi inhaled deeply and turned to face him. "Well, as I don't appear to _have the capacity_ to do anything right then I don't see the point of my presence here." She said swiftly, and with that she stalked out of the office. Leaving Sesshoumaru to boil.

666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-6

Mikomi stepped out of the office doors and breathed in deeply. She looked up at Sesshoumaru's office window and saw him standing there looking down on her. As usual. She pretended not to care and walked down the street. After 10 minutes of walking, she bumped into a perfume salesperson. She apologised but gasped as she recognised the salesperson.

"Hey! Ginta? I didn't know you sold perfume too!"

Ginta began to look around nervously at the people who were beginning to stare.

"Wow! Does this mean you have _two_ jobs? Do I get a discount on perfumes because I know you? How come you never told me in the company that you have two jobs? Does Inu-"

"WELL MISSUS WOULD YOU LIKE TO TEST SPRAY THIS NEW PERFUME?"

Mikomi looked taken aback at Ginta's behaviour. It was as though he was embarrassed of her! Maybe she _was_ speaking a little loud but there was no need to yell. She shrugged and held out her wrist for him to spray on.

"Anyway does he know that you have this job? You know, InutaAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Mikomi staggered backwards covering her burning eyes; she blinked several times and managed to see Ginta running away. She wiped the perfume off her face and continued to walk leaving a group of goggling passers by.

She sloped past a chicken takeaway shop, mouth watering at the sight of people happily devouring crispy chicken. As she wasn't paying attention to where she was going she collided into what seemed to be a huge chicken. She blinked and saw that it was a familiar person dressed in a big yellow chicken suit.

"Hakkaku? Wow what a coincidence! I was just talking to Ginta a few minutes ago!"

Hakakku seemed to behave the same way as Ginta. He looked around desperately for someone to save him. But as no one came and Mikomi was blabbing about his other job he had no choice but to point over her shoulder and yell:

"I'M OVER THERE!"

"Huh?" Mikomi stopped chatting abruptly and looked around. By the time she turned around again Hakakku was already gone. She sighed sadly and trudged the rest of the way. When she arrived she caught eye of her friends. Miroku was staring dreamily at Sango who was delicately licking the cream off a strawberry and Kagome was chatting animatedly to a very bored looking Inuyasha. As soon as Inuyasha saw Mikomi he left Kagome talking to herself and stormed up to her.

"What the fuck's your problem? You made me hold for a whole hour!"

Mikomi suppressed a snort with difficulty "You actually held? Whoa I didn't think you were that stupid." She pushed past him to greet Sango and Miroku leaving Inuyasha to growl angrily. They all sat down at the round table (except for Inuyasha who was busy being the waiter) and began to chat. A while later, someone came and sat down in Inuyasha's space next to Kagome and put their arm around her shoulders.

"So how ya'll doing?" It was Kouga.

Mikomi stood up abruptly making him jump to his feet thinking that she was going to fight him. She gawped at him.

"No way!"

Kouga lowered his fists and blinked at her. He recognised her and his eyes popped. He shook his head so that she wouldn't say anything but Mikomi had already opened her mouth.

"I know you! You work in the same company as me! Inutai-" Kouga quickly slammed a hand over her mouth before she gave away the name of his second unknown job. He looked around nervously and forced a hearty laugh.

"_Funny stuff_! Ha ha. I'm sorry lady but I don't know you Mikomi." He said patting her almost sympathetically on the shoulder. Everyone blinked at Kouga who was still wearing a fixed grin on his idiotic face and nodding slightly.

"Er...Kouga? You just called her by her name." Kagome said quietly.

Kouga blinked at her, still smiling.

"We haven't told you her name yet."

Kouga suddenly understood. And without changing his expression, he turned around and walked into the kitchen. Everyone stared after him for a while until Kagome peered into the kitchen window and caught a glimpse of Kouga with his head in the glowing red oven. There was a moment of silence until Kagome smiled at Mikomi.

"Mikomi you made it! Are you okay? You're eyes are a bit red."

Mikomi gestured carelessly and plopped down into a seat next to Sango.


	10. Fired

Many thankx to Yugia Inc. (u r crazy), DAYLE-CHAN (Vy Sank you) and everyone else.

DISCLAIMER: I own caca pooh pooh and everything in it. But not Inuyasha.

- O0o -

Kagome gestured to Inuyasha so that he could take her order, he slogged over with his little notebook in hand. Kagome grinned evilly.

"Why helloooo Inuyasha – I mean – _waiter" _She said slowly while Inuyasha growled.

"As you are here to _serve_ me, I'll haaaave…..one extra large cheeseburger with no cheese and –"

"No cheese?" Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome turned to look at him slowly.

"Excuse me, _waiter_, I am ORDERING."

With great effort Inuyasha returned to his waiter's notebook. Kagome took a deep breath and carried on.

"Now where was I? Do you remember? _Waiter_?" She asked sweetly

Inuyasha growled and read it back to her through gritted teeth. Kagome chuckled.

"Oh yes, one extra large cheeseburger with no cheese because there are waay too many calories, and extra onions hold the mustard NO ketchup make sure there are exactly four pieces of lettuce two pickles only one slice of tomato and make sure the burger is well done." Kagome said this all in one breath. Inuyasha opened his mouth to complain but Kagome cut him off.

"I would also like an order of medium fries with barbeque sauce and to drink I'd like a coke….no wait….diet coke. No, a lemonade…mmm…maybe a…orange soda…no forget that, I want a strawberry milkshake…no wait…"

Inuyasha sighed in irritation and tapped the notebook with his pencil impatiently.

"Nah, I'll just have a coke" She said with a smile.

"But that's what you – keh. Whatever" Inuyasha wrote down the last of Kagome's order and stormed off into the kitchen, where Kouga was now hitting himself with a spatula.

-----------------------------------------------------Oo-------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Mikomi had been talking for a while and were now forced to sit together in an awkward silence, as they had tried to talk about everything that didn't concern Mikomi's work or Inuyasha. The silence was broken by a loud bang coming from the kitchen, Inuyasha and Kouga zoomed out at the same time, Inuyasha was holding a burger and fries while Kouga balanced a coke and a small cup of pudding on a tray. They both raced towards Kagome, climbing over tables and knocking chairs over in the process. Suddenly Kouga tripped and fell into someone's meal. Inuyasha snatched the can of coke from him and slammed Kagome's order in front of her grinning triumphantly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kagome shrieked

"Some bet we made" Inuyasha said offhandedly as he snatched a glass of milk from another table and sat down next to Kagome.

"What bet?"

"Doesn't matter cuz I won."

Kagome shrugged and bit into her burger. Kouga got to his feet grumpily and received a blow to the head with a soapy frying pan. Courtesy of Ayame.

-------------------------------------------------0xo----------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha drained the last of the milk and slammed the empty glass on the table. Kagome glanced at him and began to giggle, she nudged Mikomi and she too began to titter. Inuyasha blinked at them.

"What?"

Mikomi passed her hand over her mouth repeatedly while Kagome giggled harder.

"_What?_" Inuyasha asked again

Kagome broke into laughter and Mikomi shoved her pocket mirror in front of Inuyasha's face. He stared at his reflection and noticed a milk moustache that seemed to be the cause of his humiliation. He wiped it off roughly and "Keh"ed. A while later when the restaurant began to empty out and the group began to fidget out of boredom; Inuyasha caught Miroku flicking through the pages of a Zodiac magazine. He snatched it and stared at the page Miroku was about to read.

"What the hell are you reading this crap for?"

Miroku lowered his hands and said calmly. "Buddha will not reveal my future to me so I am looking for it in the star readings…_which is in that magazine that you are crumpling _GIVE IT BACK!" Miroku lunged forward but Inuyasha lifted it up out of his reach without taking his eyes off the page.

"Keh! This shit ain't true….Kagome what's my star sign?" He barked

"If you were born in…" Kagome counted the months on her fingers.

"You're a Capricorn"

Inuyasha looked back at the page and searched for his sign.

"Found it….see none of its true listen: _Capricorns are both ambitious and determined,_ _they are extremely dedicated to their goals, almost to the point of stubbornness_- I AM NOT STUBBORN!" At this point Inuyasha threw the magazine back to Miroku who barely had time to straighten out the pages as it was snatched from him again, this time by Kagome.

"Wait lemme see that." She read on. "_These folks can indeed be domineering, blunt and even egotistical._ _Impulsive Capricorns might be tempted to shove their ideas down someone else's throat. They'll tell you it's part of being a leader with bright new ideas_-"

"Well it is!" Interrupted Inuyasha.

"No its not! This magazine is completely true! Where's mine?" Kagome's eyes scanned the page and widened as she found her sign.

"_Virgo, Those born under this Sign are forever the butt of jokes for being so picky and critical (and they can be), but their 'attention to detail' is for a reason: to help others. Virgos, more than any other Sign, were born to serve, and it gives them great joy. They are also tailor-made for the job, since they are industrious, methodical and efficient. The sense of duty borne by these folks is considerable, and it ensures that they will always work for the greater good."_

Kagome smiled warmly at the magazine. "Hey Miroku, which is yours?"

Miroku hesitated and gestured warily at the page which proclaimed "Pisces".

Kagome shifted comfortably in her seat and began to read.

"_Pisces, these folks are selfless, spiritual and very focused on their inner journey. Pisceans are fluid and easy-going, they alternate between reality and non-reality in keeping with their introspective natures; their voyage between consciousness and an unconscious dream state says much about their intuitive, almost psychic natures. One of their primary goals is to help others, they are compassionate, charitable and will quickly put the needs of others ahead of their own. It's this kind of self-sacrifice which keeps these folks going._"

As Kagome read, Miroku nodded and smiled at himself several times. Sango smiled at Miroku and Inuyasha groaned.

"Ooh ooh! How about you Sango? Lemme see…..aha! Here goes"

Sango sat up straight and Miroku listened carefully.

"_Scorpio, those born under this Sign are dead serious in their mission to learn about others. They travel in a world which is black and white and has little use for gray. The curiosity of Scorpios is immeasurable, which may be why they are such adept investigators. Scorpios work as hard as they do so they can someday sit back and feel satisfied with themselves. These folks are intense, passionate and filled with desire. They're also complex and secretive, so don't expect to get much out of them, lest they become suspicious and exit stage left. It's best not to bet against Scorpios, either, since these folks are surprisingly resourceful."_

Sango gave a nodded approvingly and Miroku gave a nervous laugh. Everyone (except Inuyasha) began to chat about their star reading. Kagome pulled away from the conversation to glance at Mikomi who was staring into space.

"Mikomi? What's your star sign?"

Mikomi seemed to reawaken. "Huh? What was that?"

Kagome waved the magazine about in her hand. "Come on! It might be useful."

Mikomi sighed and said "Fine…I'm a Libra" in a resigned voice.

"Ok ok! Everyone sshhh its Mikomi's." She turned the pages harshly (causing Miroku to wince) and opened her mouth to read.

"_Libra, it's the Scales which symbolize Libra, and just like that balancing mechanism wants to stay even, Librans want to be on an even keel. Think of the Scales of Justice and how they work at striking the right balance. Likewise, Librans are objective, just and want to do what's best for everyone. The Libra-born are keen strategists, organizing groups with poise and getting the job done. Further, you can expect the Scales to be companionable, sociable folks_."

Kagome shifted in her chair "Well…I guess it's _kinda_ true" she said awkwardly.

Mikomi smiled humourlessly. Now that everyone had had their reading they went back to staring into space, examining their nails and tapping the table impatiently.Suddenly Kagome gave an excited shriek which made them all jump.

"Oooh lets see SESSHOUMARU's!"

Inuyasha sat up straight for once. "I dunno Kags, that bastard has spies everywhere and everytime something he doesn't like happens he blames ME." He raised both his arms and pointed at himself.

"Aww come on Inuyasha! We're not doing anything wrong. And you can stick with me for the rest of the day, just in case"

"Ooooh _yeah, _Sesshoumaru would NEVER pick on me then, cause I'm with YOU." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Kagome glared at him and turned the page to reveal Sesshoumaru's star sign.

"_Leo, making an impression is Job One for Leos, and when you consider their personal magnetism, you see the job is quite easy. Leos are an ambitious lot, and their strength of purpose allows them to accomplish a great deal. These folks consider themselves the rulers of their universe. Like Lions, Leos tend to be dignified and strong, and it is this sense of their power which allows them to get things done. A Leo on your team is a good thing, since Lions are sure to see their projects through to completion. Putting these folks at the helm is a good thing, too, since the Leo-born are natural leaders. They may ruffle a few feathers along the way, however, since they can also be overbearing and somewhat autocratic. Lions are indeed opinionated and set in their ways."_

Silence met these words. It was pretty obvious to all of them that this was true. Inuyasha let out a low whistle and Kagome skimmed through the rest of the mag for anything interesting. Mikomi, who had not taken her eyes off her nails but was listening closely, began to re-think her situation with Sesshoumaru. He just wants to get things done…..nothing wrong with that. Is there? Kagome let out another shriek and beckoned them all closer.

"Look look! It's the compatibility page!" She scrunched up the magazine in delight and then took a deep breath and began to read silently, only saying out loud facts that would interest them.

"Inuyasha! It says Capricorn and Virgo go together like bread and butter!"

Inuyasha sunk in his seat and turned a deep shade of red that everybody noticed except Kagome.

"Ooh _Sango, _it says Scorpion and Pisces share some powerful moments which are usually ruined by an irritating habit which you secretly welcome!"

Miroku turned his head to look at her so fast that he cricked his neck.

"Aaah! Sango! Now that the stars have confirmed it why don't we just-" He was cut off by a brisk slap in the face…courtesy of Sango who was tomato red in the face.

"OMG!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. She began to giggle uncontrollably.

"It says…ha ha…it says that Leo and Pisces….HA…make a delicious combination!"

Inuyasha slumped forwards onto the table, howling with laughter, Sango giggled and Miroku seemed horrified. Even Mikomi couldn't resist a small smile. Kagome instantly made flapping gestures at them to quieten down.

"It also says that Leo and LIBRA are a great example of how opposites attract, even though Libra's indecisiveness may be sometimes make you grit your teeth in irritation. Mikomi? Is there something you're not telling us?" Kagome said playfully.

Mikomi 's jaw dropped at the very thought. "Kagome!"

"Okay I'm sorry! Oh here's the future stuff. Miroku it says that you shouldn't go out….TODAY because you may unintentionally but nevertheless seriously hurt a close friend, and not necessarily emotionally."

Miroku lay back in his seat pondering.

"Inuyasha it says that you should look at both sides of the street before you act."

"Keh! Stupid metaphors."

Kagome stared at him "Inuyasha, you don't even know what a metaphor is."

"That's why they're stupid."

Kagome tutted and read on. "Sango it says here that someone dear to you may be having a hard time and just because they don't share their troubles with you doesn't mean that they don't want to. It might just INVOLVE you. So be patient."

Sango tried to think of some-one who could possibly be having or will have a hard time which could have anything to do with her. Blank.

"Mikomi, it says that a mistake will be made on your part and even though your intention to repair it is benign, it will indeed make matters worse. So be careful."

Mikomi wasn't really shocked at this prediction. She makes mistakes and makes them worse practically everyday!

"And mine……In a not so serious situation involving a loved one, do your best to control your reaction and emotions. Keep it steady….Huh?"

Kagome sighed as she closed the magazine and handed it back to Miroku, who gestured that she may keep it. Mikomi got up and stretched.

"Well! Thanks a lot guys but my break is over. I have to get back to my detestable comp….I mean, warehouse." She nodded at Inuyasha, waved at the others and walked back to Inutaisho and Co.

666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o-666-O0o

Mikomi checked her Mickey Mouse watch and saw that it was chow time. She made her way to the cafeteria where all the workers were standing in a huddle staring at the empty canteen.

"What happened? Where are the lunch people?" She asked Kouga who was nearest.

"Dunno, I think they're on strike or something. Damn them. I'M HUNGRY!"

They all nodded and muttered something about ordering pizza. Just then Inutaisho strolled in and stopped dead.

"Where are the food givers?" He asked. A few people shrugged while others looked hopefully at Inutaisho as if he could pull out a wand and conjure up a feast. He clapped his hands together as he usually did when he had thought of something.

"I guess we'll just have to order from the best restaurant in town! Mikomi, take everyone's orders and call up Inuyasha's place. And make it quick….please."

Mikomi smiled weakly and turned to the mass of hungry demons, which began to shout their orders at her.

**AT INUYASHA'S RESTAURANT**

Kouga covered the ear piece of the phone, stuck his head out of the kitchen window and yelled,

"HEY INUCRAPPA! INUTAISHO AND COMPANY JUST MADE A HUGE ORDER. GET YOUR STINKY ASS OVER HERE!"

Inuyasha growled but did as he was told. Kagome smiled at Sango and Miroku and then suddenly slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh no! Inuyasha! I forgot its Grandpa's birthday tomorrow! Get over here and take me to the mall!"

Inuyasha stood between his work and his girlfriend. Well…his work wouldn't shout at him for days if he said no, so….

"Hey Miroku! Do your damn job and take this one!"

"Nuh uh, it's my day off" Miroku replied politely

"Okay then you're fired."

Miroku leapt to his feet and saluted. "I'll do it, please don't fire me, SIR!"

"Drive that order van to Inutaisho and Co. Gottit?"

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer, he joined Kagome and they went off together.

Miroku shrugged at Sango and got up. He really needed this job. Sango got up too and muttered something like "Kohaku's getting lonely". Kouga began to ring the kitchen bell repeatedly.

"ORDERS READY! WHO'S TAKING IT!"

Miroku popped into view smiling nervously. Kouga pointed at the van where several men where loading boxes of food in the back.

"Take it and drive it. Get there before 3pm" Kouga said and threw him the keys.

Miroku climbed into the red van and thought miserably 'I'm not going to impress any girls in this thing'. He started the engine and went on his way.

As he drove by he noticed Inuyasha sneaking out of a shop and heading across the street. He chuckled and rolled down the window to let Kagome know. Unexpectedly he caught sight of a hot brunette walking by on the other side of the street.

"Well _hellooo_" He said to himself and smiled while he watched her walk by. Suddenly he heard a familiar yell, a flash of red and the van jolted twice. He slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the van. A crowd of people were already gathering round, Miroku rushed to the back of the van and saw that lying on the floor, it was no other than……INUYASHA. Miroku gave a loud gasp, and looked at his watch.

"I'M LATE!" He made to get back into the van and remembered poor Inuyasha on the ground.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha are you okay?"

Inuyasha twitched and groaned.

"Ok then. Sorry. Gotta go!" Miroku bowed quickly and rushed into the van. As he drove off he glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Inuyasha fighting off an old lady who was trying to help him up.

When Miroku finally reached his destination he pulled into the driveway and got out. Instantly a crowd of workers poured out into the driveway and began unloading the boxes of food. Miroku tore his eyes away from the incredible sight and found himself face to face with Mikomi. His eyes widened.

"Mikomi! I didn't know you worked here!"

Mikomi didn't see this coming; she had no idea that Miroku would be the delivery boy.

"Nah! I don't work here. I'm just helping out on…something."

"Why didn't you tell us that you worked in Inutaisho and Co? I mean, I know that the workers of this company are a mystery as all agreements and such are carried out through paperwork, no-one has even seen the owner! There are even rumours that the workers here are…" Miroku lowered his voice so that Mikomi could barely hear him.

"_Demons_. And we knew that Sesshoumaru had taken you into his apartment but we didn't know that you were _working_ for him! You told Kago-"

"Saikawa, what are you doing out here, get back inside"

Mikomi winced at the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. The dog demon stood in front of Miroku and stared at him coldly for a few seconds, he glanced at his watch.

"You are late, monk. You're fired."

Miroku's jaw dropped. "Fired? I'm only 3 minutes late!"

"And therefore you are fired"

"Sir! He's not _that_ late. He brought the food and all, at last pay him."

"No. And never undermine my authority Ms. Saikawa." His voice was low but there was a sharp edge to it that made it perfectly clear.

"But – " She began, but someone else had come out to join them.

"Well, that's a fair feast you've brought to us boy!" He said heartily to Miroku who was still in shock of being fired.

"Now what's all this talk about getting fired? Hmm?" He asked, looking expectantly at Sesshoumaru and Mikomi.

"He is late so I fired him. There is no need to question my actions." Sesshoumaru said tonelessly.

"Now now son, no need to be so rash over three minutes of delay."

"He works for Inuyasha and he is a friend of Saikawa." Sesshoumaru said sternly

Inutaisho's smiling face fell. "Ah. Well then, I'm sorry boy but…you _were_ late. You are now relieved of your duties."

Miroku nodded sadly. He could not argue with Inuyasha's father, who sponsors Inuyasha's restaurant, as a result he had the authority to fire him. The unfairness of it all welled up inside him and he felt like screaming. He turned around and slowly trudged back to the van. As soon as he got in he dropped his head onto the steering wheel and stayed there, thinking. The only reason he took the job of being Inuyasha's delivery boy was because he was saving up to buy Sango an engagement ring. He sighed and came to the conclusion that maybe he and Sango would never be together. That damned Kuranosuke had much more money. Maybe it was better this way. A smart rap on the window shocked him out of his thoughts. He rolled the window down and tried not to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Monk, you are now under obligation to never mention to any of your dim witted friends that you have seen Ms. Saikawa at this Company. Am I understood?"

"What if it slips out?" Miroku dared to ask

"Then I will know this and come after you and anyone who knows… _myself_."

Miroku gulped and rolled up the window. He pulled out into the street and sped off.

**Okay, if some of you got alerts for all the chappies in this story it's because I'm re-writing some of them. So if you get confused about something later on you might want to go over the previous ones. If you are totally confused then here's a brief explanation.**

"The tragedy involving demons and humans has not been explained YET, but it will be. Mikomi is a human woman who is terrified of demons due to a bad experience in her past. She is friends with the Inu group but isn't aware of Inuyasha being a hanyou. (yes, she's blind) The Inu group doesn't want to tell her. Inuyasha used to work in Inutaisho and Co. but quit. Kouga now takes his place. Inutaisho and Co. is a successful financial company in Tokyo which is run by demons. But as demons are hated, some of them cannot go out into the street because of their appearance and hide out in the company. The ones who can go out and have a second job cannot be revealed either, because someone (later revealed) is looking for them and will kidnap them if they knew who they were and would attempt to extract precious information from them; Kagura is the main cause for some of this….. Also no-one knows exactly who the workers are in Inutaisho and Co. so if anyone found out that someone was working there they would ask them endless questions that they probably couldn't answer. It's a bit like working for the CIA." .!


End file.
